AMANECER
by Natsuki Tooru
Summary: SASUNARU    La vida de dos chicos se unen inesperadamente a causa de que ambos tienen la afición de ver el amanecer día a día desde que individualmente a cusa de unas tragedias su vida cambio...
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

En este fic voy a poner-en su mayoría-las fechas de cuando suceden las cosas para que se lleve un control de tiempo

¡A LEER PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES!

ACLARACIONES: Cuando se vea entre paréntesis un numero y un asterisco (*1) es un aclaración que pondré en la notas finales

**16 DE FEBRERO**

Su bella sonrisa se borró al instante, su piel canela se tornó pálida, sus ojos azules perdieron su brillo, todo en menos de un segundo, ¿la razón?, cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada un peli gris desesperado llegó a la mansión de los Uzumaki y en cuanto la puerta le fue abierta entró buscando a cierto rubio; en cuanto lo vio se limito a mirarlo en silencio, estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle una noticia, sin embargo su silencio mas que calmar al rubio lo inquietaba..

-¿Que ocurre Kakashi?, ¿Le paso algo a Iruka?

-No, él esta bien...es que...Naruto tengo que decirte algo...no se como hacerlo...

-Me estas asustando Kakashi dilo de una vez

-Naruto...prométeme que estarás tranquilo...

-¿Pero que dices ttebayo? Si no me dices qué es no puedo entenderte y mucho menos prometerte algo

-Naruto (el peli gris se acercó hacia el rubio para poder abrazarlo) me acaban de informar que Minato-san tuvo un accidente automovilístico, murió al instante debido al impacto

-Que? NO! NO! NO! Estas mintiendo...Kakashi (el rubio se removía inquieto entre los brazos del mayor) dime que estas jugando ttebayo (pidió a manera de suplica recibiendo como respuesta silencio) Kakashi...ttebayo dime que es solo una broma...por favor...solo dímelo...

-Naruto cálmate (dijo en susurro el peli gris) yo en verdad quisiera decirte lo que me pides...pero no puedo...Naruto...yo

-¡NO! (interrumpió de manera abrupta el rubio mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Kakashi) yo no lo acepto ttebayo...esto debe ser un sueño...el ramen que cene me ha de haber caído de peso y por ello tengo pesadillas, ¿verdad?(decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación)...solo es un sueño...¡ES UNA PESADILLA!(gritó a la par en que se sentaba en el suelo posando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas flexionadas mientras con ambas manos se cubría los oídos)

Comenzó a llorar descontroladamente; Kakashi intentó acercarse para calmarlo pero el rubio solo se altero mas, gritaba sin cesar que todo era mentira, lloraba amargamente, sus ojos lucían desorbitados y en un impulso de desespero salió corriendo hacia la calle, estaba lloviendo fuerte y se podía sentir cuan fría era lo noche sin embargo esto no le importo a Naruto, él sabía...no, mejor dicho sentía...él sentía que tenía que correr, tenía que huir ,olvidarse de las cosas por un momento; a cada paso que daba mientras corría sus lagrimas se entremezclaban con la lluvia y mientras caían se llevaban consigo un poco de su pesar, muy cerca de ahí se podía apreciar el pie de una montaña, Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía, tenía que llegar a la cima...necesitaba estar ahí. Al fin después de tanto correr logró llegar a la cima de la montaña y, en ella, justo en la parte mas alta donde se podía ver toda la ciudad había un enorme árbol con un tronco extremadamente ancho, con ramas cubiertas por hermosas hojas verdes que caían delicadamente hasta tocar el suelo simulando ser una enorme cascada. Naruto corrió hasta dicho árbol y se tiro de rodillas mientras gritaba y lloraba con mas fuerza; conforme pasó el tiempo la lluvia y las lagrimas de Naruto comenzaron a cesar y justo al frente una hermosa imagen se comenzaba a mostrar, la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse lentamente por la llegada majestuosa del amanecer en compañía de un débil arcoíris; Naruto estaba en total silencio, solo contemplando la bella imagen ante él. Ese lugar lo hacia sentir tranquilo y protegido ya que años atrás él había estado ahí con su padre.

Naruto recordó que su padre le había dicho que ese lugar tenia algo mágico ya que ahí había conocido a su madre y, que ese lugar era sumamente especial por que ahí su madre le había dado el sí y, la noticia de que seria padre e inclusive le dijo que cuando él estaba por nacer él y su esposa se encontraban en ese lugar y, cuando su madre murió el mismo Minato decidió esparcir sus cenizas cerca del árbol; por todo eso Naruto sintió la necesidad de ir a ese lugar, su padre estaba muerto, estaba solo, bueno tenia a Iruka y a Kakashi pero sin duda alguna ninguno era como su padre, ahora solo le quedaban los recuerdos...tenía que ser fuerte por su padre...

Cuando el sol salió por completo Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza, melancolía y felicidad, se puso lentamente en pie para comenzar a caminar pero al dar diez pazos se detuvo para posar su vista en el enorme árbol

-Antes del atardecer te traeré a mi padre...es una promesa (dijo en susurro para después marcharse)

El rubio llego a su casa donde varias personas lo esperaban, estaban realmente preocupados por él ya que no sabían como estaba ni la reacción que tendría al llegar...

-Naruto...donde estabas me tenias preocupado (dijo Iruka mientras se aproximaba a abrazarlo sin embargo Naruto se comportó frio y distante y solo se limito a dejarse abrazar sin corresponderlo, momentos después posó su vista en el peli gris)

-Kakashi necesito que ahorita mismo hagas lo necesario para que cremen a mi padre...quiero sus cenizas antes del atardecer(*1) de preferencia dentro de un jarrón negro con incrustaciones de oro...yo tomare el lugar de mi padre en la empresa y en el negocio de los restaurantes pero necesitare tu ayuda para mantener el orden de manera correcta además de que como estoy en la escuela no puedo estar de lleno en el trabajo...soy el ultimo Uzumaki y debo prepárame correctamente para llevar el mando...pediré mi cambio a la escuela de Konoha, ya que quiero evitar los comentarios y las condolencias de mis compañeros, además es a donde debí haber entrado desde un principio, es una escuela ejemplar donde las personas de dinero, importantes, poderosas y prejuiciosas se reúnen e incrementan su circulo social para poder expandir aun mas su importante apellido, no necesito opiniones, he tomado ya la decisión y es lo que haré solo dime si estas dispuesto a ayudarme (dijo el rubio en un tono de indiferencia)

-Yo...Naruto sabes que si...pero Konoha

-Muy bien (interrumpió el rubio) eso es todo...hora por favor encárgate de lo que te pedí es importante para mi que las cenizas estén a tiempo, toma el dinero necesario para conseguirlo, no quiero excusas, mañana a primera hora comenzaremos inmediatamente con las cosas relacionadas al trabajo y a la escuela quiero tener el orden de mis horarios antes de que comiencen las clases, ahora si me disculpan voy a tomar un baño, Iruka-san puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees..

Dicho esto el rubio se dirigió hacia su enorme habitación, se despojo de su ropa mientras la tina del baño se llenaba con agua tibia, necesitaba relajarse y ser él mismo por un momento ya que el Naruto fuerte y distante de momentos atrás no era él, sin embargo según él así debía ser aunque le doliera el tener que comportarse así, ahora él era el ultimo Uzumaki y debía comportarse como tal, se mostraría como una persona dominante y sin escrúpulos y pondría en alto el apellido Uzumaki por su padre...

Kakashi llego alrededor de las cinco de la tarde con el jarrón que el rubio había pedido..

-Gracias Kakashi...no se que haría sin ti...

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que Iruka y yo estamos a tu disposición, se podría decir que vivimos por y para ti, pero mas importante ahora la prensa...no ha pasado ni un día y ya hay demasiados rumores

-Lo se pero ahora no quiero tocar el tema...evádela hasta que este listo para hablar...quiero ser yo quien informe de la situación

-Como órdenes... (Susurró el peli gris con un poco de tristeza) Naruto

-Se lo que piensas (interrumpió el rubio) y sabes como es que soy y por ello deberías saber lo que yo pienso

-Lo se pero aun así Naruto, ¿no crees que es mejor darle una ceremonia adecuada a tu padre?

-No, lo mejor será ponerlo junto a mi madre cuanto antes...quiero que Iruka y tu me acompañen

Y así los tres partieron con rumbo hacia la montaña, al llegar a la cima Iruka y Kakashi decidieron quedarse un poco atrás pues sabían que eso era algo que el rubio tenia que hacer solo, y tenían razón ya que para el Uzumaki ese era un momento lleno de muchas emociones además de que el echo de decir adiós era difícil y doloroso. En el cielo se podían apreciar los tonos naranjas y rosas que indicaban la llegada del atardecer...

-Llego la hora (dijo casi en susurro el rubio; un viento débil comenzó a soplar mientras Naruto destapaba el jarrón que contenía las cenizas de su padre, con sumo cuidado fue vaciando de a poco las cenizas en su mano derecha, el débil viento las acogió entre sus brazos para esparcirlas por los alrededores; Naruto no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimas, sin embargo estas ya no eran de tristeza sino más bien de felicidad, su padre y su madre ahora estarían juntos por la eternidad)

Cuando las cenizas se esparcieron por completo Iruka y Kakashi se acercaron hacia el rubio...

-Naruto... (Susurró Iruka)

-Ya estoy bien...lamento si hice que te preocuparas ttebayo (dijo el rubio mientras sonreía débil mente)

-Detente (dijo Iruka mientras lo abrazaba)

-¿A que te refieres?

-Deja de comportarte de esta manera...no estas siendo tu...se que todo esto es difícil pero me duele verte así...quiero que sigas siendo tu...no sonrías cuando no quieres hacerlo, nunca lo hagas por que eso solo te lastimara mas a ti mismo, llora si quieres hacerlo, llora asta que te seques y después de eso sonríe como nunca antes...pero por favor no te engañes a ti mismo, eso es lo peor que alguien puede hacer, si uno se engaña a si mismo puede perderse y convertirse en lo que no es…Naruto… ¡estoy aquí para ti! Te quiero como a un hijo...así que por favor déjame ser el hombro en el cual te desahogues

-Gracias... (Susurró Naruto mientras lloraba entre los brazos del mayor)

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que el rubio dejo de llorar, ciertamente las palabras de Iruka le había llegado, pero aun así se comportaría firme con los demás, solo con Iruka y Kakashi sería quien en verdad es

-Oigan...se hace tarde vayamos por algo de cenar, estoy seguro de que no has comido nada Naruto (dijo Kakashi mientras revolvía con su mano los cabellos rubios del Uzumaki)

A petición del pequeño rubio se dispusieron a cenar ramen; sin duda alguna el lugar se sentía vacío sin su padre pero a pesar de ello la presencia de Iruka y Kakashi lo hacían sentir un poco mejor...

-Por cierto Naruto, esta tarde mientras estabas en tu habitación fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama acerca de tu cambio a konoha, ella esta de acuerdo, me pidió que el 20 (de febrero) llevara tu papelería completa además de que ese día le explicare con detalle acerca de el permiso especial que le pedí para ti y según lo que tu me digas acomodara un horario especial para ti, el 23 podrías iniciar las clases normales como el resto de los estudiantes

-Gracias Iruka...mmm bueno yo tenia pensado ir al trabajo en la mañana e ir a la escuela a medio día...obviamente me quedaría hasta más tarde para cubrir la mañana perdida...

-A mi me parece bien (dijo Kakashi)

-Bien entonces hablare de ello con Tsunade-sama

Mientras esto sucedía en la mansión del rubio no muy lejos de ahí ciertos azabaches mantenían una fuerte discusión...

-¡Explícamelo! Quiero entender que es lo que sucede (gritaba molesto Fugaku)

-¡NO! He dicho que no entenderías, no quiero hablar de esto contigo!(dijo gritando un azabache de cabello largo sujeto por una coleta)

-¡Itachi mi paciencia se agota! Exijo que me expliques en este momento que pasó con el cargamento de autos que debieron llegar hoy

-Eso (interrumpió Itachi)

-¡Maldición déjame terminar!(interrumpió Fugaku gritando) (*2) ¿donde están los quince millones de dólares que se cobraron de la entrega de hace dos días?

-Yo los tomé (pronuncio con firmeza)

-¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-yo...no puedo decirlo

-"No puedo decirlo", "no lo entenderías", "no tiene que ver contigo", "yo lo hice y punto", ¿es todo lo que sabes decir? (ante el silencio del menor Fugaku lo tomó con brusquedad por el cuello) ¡Eres un estúpido! La empresa es nuestra por ello lo que pase me incumbe, Itachi dime en que lio andas hijo yo te ayudare pero necesito que me digas la verdad

-Lo que me pase es asunto mío (contesto fríamente)

-Eres mi hijo y por eso también es mi asunto

-¡MALDICION PADRE! No hay nada mas que decir...yo tome el dinero, yo tome el control del cargamento de autos, eso es todo no hay mas

-¡¿TODO? Joder Itachi ¿pero por qué?

-¡POR QUE ME DIO LA GANA!

Dicho esto el azabache empujo al mayor de los Uchiha y salió de la habitación para encontrase con otros dos azabache que al parecer habían escuchado todo el alboroto

-Aniki...tu…

-Sasuke...Sai...

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

(*1) No se si es posible hacer algo como eso el mismo día, pero aquí si XD

(*2) huu como se interrumpen en este capitulo

¿qué tal?, ¿qué hará Itachi después de toparse con sus hermanos?

¿Cual será la reacción de sasuke?

Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo (con esta nota me sentí como en los avances de las telenovelas o.o?)


	2. Chapter 2

hi! hi! disculpen por la tardanza, es que tuve unos problemillas pero ya todo esta en orden n.n

ACLARACIONES: bueno para empezar ( y para que no se me confundan con lo de las fechas) este capitulo empieza con la misma fecha que el capitulo pasado (16 de febrero) pero lo que ocurre en este capitulo es mientras Naru, Iruka y Kakashi están cenando y por ello conforme el capitulo avanza será otro nuevo día (17 de febrero) x.x no se si me explique :S soy mala para explicar x.x

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (constructivas) dejen RR

-Aniki...tu...

-Sasuke...Sai...yo...lo siento(dijo débilmente mientras bajaba la mirada)debo irme...chicos quiero que me prometan que se cuidaran, no quisiera irme así pero tengo que hacerlo...escúchenme con atención(dijo casi en susurro) no puedo decirles mucho pero creo que deben saber aunque sea un poco, en la empresa hay alguien que quiere lastimarlos a ustedes y a mi, manténganse alerta y no le comenten nada a nuestro padre, lo siento, prometo decirles todo en cuanto vuelva (dijo Itachi para después abrazar a cada uno de los azabaches frente a él para después continuar con su camino)

Ambos chicos no supieron que hacer salvo entrar a donde su padre se encontraba...

-Se va...Itachi se va (dijo Sai en susurro)

-¿Que dices? (preguntó Fugaku mientras levantaba la vista para mirar a sus hijos)

-Hace unos momentos nos lo topamos aquí afuera y se despidió de nosotros...padre… ¿en verdad Itachi hizo todo eso? (hablo Sasuke mientras se acercaba mas hacia su padre)

-No lo se hijo, pero sea como sea no puedo dejar que se valla (dicho esto Fugaku salió en busca del mayor de sus hijos y lo encontró con una maleta y a punto de bajar las escaleras) ¡ITACHI TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADO!(gritó mientras lo tomaba del brazo)

-Suéltame... ¡tengo algo que hacer!

Ambos Uchiha comenzaron a forcejear, Itachi consiguió bajar un par de escalones pero su padre le ganaba en fuerza y por ello no pudo bajar más; entre tanto forcejeo ambos perdieron el equilibrio, Fugaku como por reflejo cambio de posición con Itachi jalándolo del brazo con todas sus fuerzas para finalmente empujarlo hacia atrás logrando que con ello Itachi cayera sentado, sin embargo él cayo violentamente por las escaleras, Itachi trato de sujetarlo pero solo atino a rozar levemente la camisa de su padre. Sasuke, Sai e Itachi estaban atónitos y paralizados por lo que acaba de ocurrir; finalmente Itachi corrió escaleras abajo seguido por sus dos hermanos y, al llegar hasta su padre Itachi se apresuro a tomar el pulso

-E-esta muerto (dijo Itachi en susurro)

-¡ES TU CULPA! (gritó Sasuke molesto mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice de forma acusadora)

-Sasuke tranquilízate...la culpa fue de ambos (contestó Sai)

-¡Hn tu no te metas Sai!, ¿Ahora que haremos Itachi?

-Yo...chicos no puedo quedarme...e-el tiempo se me agota...tengo que hacer la entrega, y-yo lo siento...de verdad lo siento...perdóneme (decía Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida)

-¡IDIOTA! ¿PIENSAS DEJARNOS ASI NADA MAS?...¿TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE ACABA DE OCURRIR?(gritaba Sasuke molesto mientras temblaba ligeramente)

-Y-yo... yo…lo siento (dicho esto Itachi echo a correr fuera de la mansión dejando a sus dos hermanos desconcertados)

-Sasuke... (Sai llamó a su hermano mientras le miraba) ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! (comenzó a gritar debido a que el menor parecía estar en un tipo de trance)

17 DE FEBRERO(*1)

El menor de los Uchiha estaba en shock , a pesar de lo que él mismo dijo momentos atrás no había asimilado lo ocurrido, al menos no hasta que vio como Itachi se marchaba dejándolos solos, su padre yacía muerto frente a él, su hermano mayor había echo fraudes en la empresa y a eso súmenle que se había así como así dejando un simple lo siento como excusa... todo eso era demasiado...era mas de lo que podía soportar, se sentía aturdido; veía a su padre inmóvil frente a él y a Sai tomándolo por los hombros y moviendo la boca como si le estuviera gritando algo, por mas que trató de ponerle atención no pudo escucharlo, solo atinó a quitarse de encima a su hermano para salir corriendo hacia la calle.

Su mente estaba en blanco y lucia mas pálido de lo normal, caminaba sin rumbo fijo mientras miraba desesperado en todas direcciones como si buscara algo y no lograra encontrarlo, aunque tal vez ni el mismo sabía que era lo que buscaba. Aun aturdido y alterado comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, cruzaba las calles sin siquiera detenerse un segundo a mirar si era seguro cruzar o no; el sonido de un claxon lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe, instintivamente llevó su vista hacia sus manos las cuales estaban sobre el cofre de un auto negro, el conductor de dicho auto se bajó insultándolo pero al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba le pregunto como estaba y que había pasado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de parte del azabache , el conductor se acerco a Sasuke para tomarlo de los hombros y hacer que lo mirara pero por alguna razón Sasuke comenzó a temblar mientras le gritaba que lo dejara, que no necesitaba ayuda, a pesar de que el conductor trataba de calmarlo el azabache parecía alterarse mas a cada segundo. Sasuke logró zafarse del agarre para después salir corriendo.

Corrió como caballo desbocado hasta que se sintió seguro de que nadie le seguía, tratando de recobrar su respiración apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos, la imagen de un árbol vino a su mente haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, su palpitar comenzó a acelerarse cuando echo a correr de nueva cuenta, tenia que estar en ese lugar sin importar que. Ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, al fin después de tanto correr logró ver en su totalidad a la montaña que se alzaba frente a él; cuando al fin llego a la cima un sentimiento de dolor lo invadió, se tiró de rodillas junto a un árbol enorme, amargas lagrimas que momentos atrás estaban contenidas ahora salían sin control alguno pero a pesar de ello el azabache permanecía en silencio, ni siquiera pequeños sollozos dejaba escapar...

Ese lugar era sumamente especial para él ya que su padre años atrás los había llevado a él y a sus hermanos, les dijo que ese lugar era increíblemente hermoso durante los amaneceres y atardeceres, les dijo que era el lugar perfecto para encontrar el amor puesto que él mismo ahí había conocido a su madre, también les dijo que era un lugar cálido donde se podía estar en completa paz y donde se podía pensar con claridad, que era un lugar capaz de brindarles tranquilidad absoluta, un lugar donde el viento susurraba consuelo y el árbol junto a ellos abrigo, les dijo "no deben olvidar que si alguna vez llegaran a separarse y quieren sentir la cercanía del otro deben ver una amanecer ya que este será el mismo en cualquier lugar y por ello se volverían un mismo ser durante unos momentos", por ultimo les dijo que cuando olvidaran sonreír, cuando tuvieran ganas de llorar o cuando se sintieran intranquilos fueran ahí.

Mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre logró tranquilizarse y sus lágrimas cesaron, ya solo se limitaba a observar el paisaje y nada más

Mientras tanto cierto rubio de hermosos ojos azules estaba por llegar al mismo lugar, solo que esté venia de lado contrario a donde el azabache se encontraba. Al llegar se sentó en total silencio junto al enorme árbol; quince minutos después el amanecer comenzó a hacer acto presencia mientras el viento susurraba una débil canción fresca, ambos chicos eran abrigados por las ramas del árbol, sin embargo dicho árbol no les permitió percatarse de la presencia del otro, mientras el amanecer los inundaba con su luz ambos chicos sonrieron melancólicos , aguardaron unos minutos mas hasta que el sol salió por completo para después de ello ponerse de pie a la par mientras suspiraban, luego de ello comenzaron a alejarse cada uno se fue por donde había venido, justo del lado contrario del otro...

-¿Donde estabas? (preguntó Sai en tono de preocupación en cuanto vio entrar a su hermano)

-Pensando...Sai

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo siento (dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano) disculpa que me haya ido de esa manera...yo no supe como manejar la situación

-¿Te sientes bien? (pregunto asustado mientras miraba al chico junto a él, ¿y quien no estaría asustado cuando Uchiha Sasuke ofrecía una disculpa?. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien)

-Claro que lo estoy...idiota (dijo en susurro el menor) yo soy lo de menos...ahora mas importante... ¿que haremos Sai?

-Humm ya he solucionado la situación, no tienes nada de que preocuparte (dijo mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado)

-¿Qué? (fue todo lo que atino a decir puesto que la actitud de Sai le desconcertó, al ¿le sonreía? ¿A caso era un idiota? Bueno aun que pensándolo bien Sai era el mas frio y sin escrúpulos de los tres)

-Te explicare...cuando te fuiste lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hablarle a Madara-san, vino inmediatamente y pues él se hará cargo de todo, aunque es importante que vayamos a declarar puesto que nuestro testimonio es importante para llevar a cabo un investigación sobre lo que paso y dar pie a que comience la búsqueda de Itachi, Madara-san se fue hace como media hora y arreglo todo para que la ceremonia de nuestro padre sea esta misma noche y, para que mañana a medio día sea el entierro

-¿Que hay de la prensa?

-Él dijo que se encargara ya que no quiere que nos agobie con tanta pregunta

-¿Que pasara con la empresa?

-Hable de eso con Madara-san y esta de acuerdo con que tu lleves la parte de llevaba Itachi y yo la de nuestro padre

-¿Pero y la escuela?

-Tranquilo...te dije que todo estará bien...Madara-san pedirá un permiso especial para nosotros, tu iras a la empresa muy temprano en la mañana mientras yo estoy en la escuela, a medio día entraras a la escuela a mitad de las clases, cuando eso suceda será mi turno de ir a la empresa

-¿Pero solo iremos a la mitad de las clases?

-No, yo entrare más temprano de lo normal y tú saldrás mas tarde para recuperar las clases perdidas, será algo así como clases particulares

-Pero… ¿crees que nos den el permiso?

-Sasuke todo lo que haces es poner peros, ya te dije que todo estará bien, tenemos a Madara-san que como único hermano de nuestro padre se hará cargo de nosotros, además tú y yo tenemos las notas mas altas de la Escuela Konoha, somos Uchihas nada nos puede ser negado, ahora ve a dormir un poco luces muy mal(dijo Sai mientras sonreía de nuevo)

-Gracias (susurró Sasuke mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia otro lado a causa de la pena, cosa que Sai notó y no pudo evitar reírse un poco por ello, ¿y quien no lo haría cuando se tiene a un Uchiha Sasuke tan amable, frágil y penoso?)

-Sasu (dijo finalmente Sai mientras le revolvía con la mano derecha los cabellos al menor)

-¿Qué? (contesto con un poco de molestia)

-Ve a dormir (sonrió haciendo que el otro se sonrojara) oh se me olvidaba, antes de la ceremonia habrá una reunión que comenzara a las dos en punto.

Los tres azabaches trataban de caminar entre la multitud de gente, la lluvia de preguntas, y los flashes que los segaban constantemente en su recorrido para llegar a la dichosa reunión...

-¡Ya vienen!(dijo un reportero mientras señalaba a su camarógrafo para que le siguiera) Madara-sama, ¿es verdad que Itachi-sama asesinó a su propio padre?(Dijo mientras le ponía el micrófono para que hablara pero no recibió respuesta alguna)

-Madara-sama, ¿quien se hará cargo de los hijos de Fugaku-sama?(pregunto otro reportero)

-Sasuke-sama, ¿como se siente respecto a los rumores de Itachi-sama?(pregunto otro reportero)

-Sai-sama, ¿es verdad que usted y su hermano tomaran el control de la empresa? (pregunto otro reportero)

-Señores esto es un evento privado (dijo al fin Madara mientras les fulminaba con la mirada) no es ningún espectáculo...yo mismo daré una entrevista mañana a primera hora para aclarar las dudas, ahora si no es mucha molestia retírense por favor antes de que mande a seguridad a que los saquen de aquí (dijo mientras metía a los Uchiha menores al lugar de la reunión) con su permiso (hizo una leve reverencia para después entrar al lugar y cerrar la puerta tras él)

En el lugar estaba reunida la crema y nata de la sociedad y, en cuanto vieron llegar a los Uchiha los cuchicheos entre ellos no se hicieron esperar así como las miradas de lastima y las típicas condolencias, inclusive hubo quien quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para proponerle nuevos negocios a los Uchiha, pero estos solo estaban en silencio dejando que Madara hablara...

Las horas pasaban…alrededor de las ocho de la noche llegó finalmente el ataúd que contenía en su interior el cuerpo de Fugaku; era un ataúd completamente negro con incrustaciones en oro el cual fue puesto en medio de la habitación. Los arreglos florales no se hicieron esperar, estos estaban al pie del ataúd rodeándolo completamente, tampoco se hizo esperar el café caliente que era entregado por apuestos meseros a todas las personas ahí reunidas ya que seria una larga noche la que pasarían en vela (*2: 18 DE FEBRERO)como en todo funeral hubo quien lloró de corazón, quien lo hizo con hipocresía para no quedar mal, hubo quien dio un discurso breve, quien dio uno extenso, hubo quien relató anécdotas del difunto, quien solo criticaba la vestimenta de los ahí reunidos, quien solo se la pasó chismeando acerca de cualquier cosa, hubo quien en lugar de café tomo whisky y quedo en ridículo, en fin, hubo de todo tipo de personas patéticas, aburridas, interesadas y fastidiosas o, al menos eso es lo que cierto azabache pensaba; Sasuke estaba arto de estar en ese lugar, sentía como si se ahogara, el tener a toda ese gente a su alrededor haciendo estupideces le frustraba...

-Ve (dijo Sai al notar la insistencia de su hermano menor en el reloj de su muñeca)

-¿Que? (pregunto Sasuke desconcertado)

-A donde tengas que ir...ve (dijo mientras sonreía)

-Pero

-pero nada, no preguntare a donde vas, se nota que es importante para ti por eso ve, pero no llegues tarde al entierro...será a las nueve en punto (Sasuke le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza)

El azabache salió a toda prisa del lugar, apenas tenía el tiempo justo para llegar así que por ello tomo prestado el auto de su hermano, al llegar nuevamente al pie de la montaña comenzó a correr sin descanso. En ese mismo lugar pero de lado contrario un rubio corría mientras se reprendía mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido, si hubiese demorado mas no alcanzaría a ver el amanecer. Con casi el ultimo aliento de sus cuerpos, ambos chicos llegaron junto al árbol justo a tiempo para presenciar la llegada majestuosa del amanecer, nuevamente fueron abrigados por las ramas del árbol y, nuevamente el árbol no les permitió ver que tenían compañía, nuevamente cuando el sol salió por completo sonrieron, pero la única diferencia entre el ayer y el hoy fue que esta vez sus sonrisas no eran melancólicas si no mas bien unas que decían que estaban listos para seguir adelante y, así con esa sonrisa en sus rostros volvieron por donde habían venido...del lado contrario del otro.

Sasuke llegó tarde al entierro de su padre ya que pasó primero por su mansión a tomar un baño y a cambiarse de ropa, llegó justo a tiempo para arrojar una rosa blanca al hueco en el suelo donde estaba el ataúd a punto de ser sepultado por la tierra; al finalizar el acto Madara ordenó a Orochimaru que acompañara a los "pequeños" Uchiha a su mansión a descansar mientras él organizaba una cita para hablar con Tsunade acerca del permiso especial.

Los Uchiha menores se adelantaron en el auto de Sai mientras Orochimaru y Madara conversaban

-Uzumaki Naruto? (preguntó Orochimaru desconcertado)pero es solo un crio, si mal no recuerdo tiene la misma edad de Sasuke

-Así es...pero eso es lo de menos, solo hazlo y ya

-No soy un pederasta

-Orochimaru no te hagas el santo que has estado con hombres mucho mas jóvenes que cualquiera de los dos, además no te pido que te acuestes con él solo te estoy pidiendo que te hagas su "amigo" de igual manera en la que lo hare yo y, luego lo "traicionas" para que des oportunidad a que yo aparezca como su "salvador", después de eso yo lo convertiré en mi amante, mi deseo es apoderarme de su fortuna...¿a caso no ves lo que veo?, falta poco para que logre quedarme con toda la herencia de mi clan, solo tengo que deshacerme de esos dos estúpidos hijos de Fugaku, Itachi ya esta bajo mi poder y el clan Uzumaki solo tiene un heredero, ¿que crees que pase si logro unir los dos clanes mas importantes de todo Japón?(dijo Madara mientras esbozaba su sonrisa marca Uchiha)

-Ya veo...Uzumaki Naruto ¿eh? (sonrió Orochimaru para después alejarse)dalo por echo...

(1*), (*2) Aquí vendría entrando la madrugada de la fecha especificada

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola, lamento mi demora, estuve ocupada con mi trabajo, dejare tres capítulos a manera de disculpa.  
>Por ahora no ha mas aclaraciones por hacer, solo les advierto de la presente falta de ortografía, humm a este paso me planteare el conseguirme Beta… ¿Voluntarioa? XD

**19 DE FEBRERO**

El día para el rubio y el azabache comenzaba igual que los anteriores, en la cima de una montaña junto a un árbol, sin embargo el resto de su día no tenia nada en común...

El rubio se reuniría esa mañana con Madara Uchiha, según Kakashi Minato había dejado un asunto pendiente con él y Fugaku, era algo acerca de comenzar un negocio juntos, sin embargo dadas las circunstancias por ambas partes dicha reunión quedó pospuesta, pero ahora ya mas tranquila la situación por ambas partes Kakashi había acordado arreglar el asunto de una vez

-Naruto-sama es un honor tenerlo aquí (dijo Madara mientras se levantaba de su lugar para hacer una leve reverencia) ya nos hemos visto en ocasiones pasadas cuando usted iba la reuniones con su padre, sin embargo no nos hemos presentado debidamente, yo soy Madara Uchiha, será un honor trabajar con usted

-Uzumaki Naruto, el gusto es mío (dicho esto se saludaron de mano para después sentarse)

-Primero que nada, supongo que usted esta al tanto de mi situación familiar ¿verdad?

-Si, así es

-Muy bien, bueno es mi deber informarle que Sai tomara el lugar de Fugaku y Sasuke el de Itachi, tengo entendido que conoce a Sai, ¿no es así?

-Si, así es, de echo he hablado en varias ocasiones con él por lo tanto estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo de Sasuke-sama no tengo conocimiento alguno

-Entiendo, debo disculparme por ello, verá, Sasuke es un tanto diferente, para serle sincero, él detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con la clase alta y los negocios por ello tiene solo dos años viviendo aquí, además he de agregar que él es el hijo menor de Fugaku, tiene la misma edad que usted por ello nunca ha estado metido en reuniones y demás, sin embargo él esta apto para tomar el cargo que se la ha impuesto, si algo llegara ha pasar yo me hare responsable

-Entiendo, confió en su palabra, ¿y cuando se supone que ellos lleguen?

-Bueno como sabrá la muerte de mi hermano es muy reciente, ellos aun necesitan tiempo, además de que tienen muchas cosas que arreglar, ahora mismo están familiarizándose con la empresa y por ello nos reuniremos todos de nueva cuenta el 24 de este mes, ¿le parece bien?

-Muy bien, me parece perfecto, hmm tengo entendido que usted quiere unir nuestros apellidos en un nuevo proyecto

-Así es, una cadena de restaurantes, 50% y 50%, todo en partes iguales, permítame mostrarle algunas ideas así como los planos...

Mientras tanto...

-Maldición, ¡todo esto es molesto! Son demasiados papeles( decía un azabache con el seño fruncido)

-Vamos Sasuke deja de renegar, tenemos que tener todo en orden para antes del inicio de clases (dijo Sai mientras ojeaba unos archivos)

-Hn ya lo se, a propósito, ¿que hay con el permiso?

-Madara-san se encargara mañana de ello, ya te lo había dicho

-oh si hn, ¡joder! Siento que me asfixio

-¿Y ahora por que?

-Todo esto es demasiado molesto, los papeles, el trabajo, la empresa, y encima me pondrán a cargo de un nuevo proyecto con un tal Naruto

-¿Naruto?, ¿Uzumaki Naruto?

-oh cierto no te lo habíamos dicho ya que llegaste tarde, Madara-san dijo que retomaría el proyecto que nuestro padre tenia con un tal Minato, dijo que su hijo era el único que quedaba y que él se haría cargo de ello, y como yo apenas me estoy familiarizando con este mundo me pondrá a mi a cargo en nombre de la empresa, ¿puedes creerlo?, ¡Joder ni siquiera se quien es ese dobe!

-No deberías hablar así de Naruto-kun, él tiene una posición aun más alta que la nuestra, además no te preocupes, él es una persona agradable, en varias ocasiones tuve el privilegio de hablarle

-¡Así sea el rey me importa una mierda!

Volviendo a la reunión...

-¿Que opinas Kakashi?

-Me parece perfecto, sin duda alguna la idea es mejor de lo que esperaba, por mi parte estoy de acuerdo (decía el peli gris)

-Muy bien, entonces también estoy de acuerdo, el martes 24 espero conocer finalmente a Sasuke-sama para poder ponernos de acuerdo

-Así será Naruto-sama

-Bien, por el momento nos retiramos, vamos Kakashi

-Si, con su permiso (dijo el peli gris haciendo una leve reverencia)

-Propio (respondió de igual manera con una reverencia) Naruto-sama, gracias por haberse tomado lo molestia de venir aun después de su reciente situación

-No tiene nada que agradecer Madara-sama, como dije antes el gusto es mío (dijo el rubio mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa)

-Tiene una bella sonrisa (dijo Madara con la típica media sonrisa de lado de los Uchiha mientras se acercaba al rubio)

-hu? G-gracias

-Oh no me agradezca, solo digo la verdad

-Amm y-yo me tengo que ir, espero verle pronto( dijo el rubio mientras extendía su mano, la cual el azabache no dudó en tomar mas no para estrecharla, la tomo para depositar un pequeño beso para después simplemente decir "- yo también lo esperare, y con ansias")

Ante esto el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse y a asentir como tonto para después ser jalado por un Kakashi que al parecer "tenia prisa"

**20 DE FEBRERO**

Ambos chicos sonreían tranquilos mientras el amanecer de nueva cuenta los inundaba, mientras el árbol los abrigaba y el viento les cantaba, día a día asistían a ese lugar con la misma meta, ver el amanecer, ese amanecer que les traía una cálida tranquilidad, ese amanecer que los hacia sentir seguros, ese amanecer que dejaba al descubierto su verdadero yo, ese amanecer que por alguna extraña razón los mantenía en pie a pesar de no saber el por que de su propia existencia, ese amanecer que los unía a pesar de su ignorancia en cuanto a la presencia del otro...

Mas tarde en otro lugar...

-¿Entonces están de acuerdo en que ambos chicos tomen la misma clase? Para mi seria mas fácil el hacerlo así ya que ambos están en la misma situación, de esa manera tomaran juntos incluso las clases particulares (decía una joven rubia de pechos voluptuosos)

-Por mi parte está bien (decía un chico de cabello café el cual portaba una cicatriz en la nariz)

-Yo también creo que es una excelente idea (decía un azabache en tono serio)

-Muy bien Iruka-san, Madara-san esta decidido, Sasuke y Naruto tomaran la misma clase (decía la rubia mientras les extendía unos papeles a ambos) en esos papeles están los horarios de ambos, así como todas las clases que tendrán a lo largo del día, con Sasuke no habrá problema ya que él estudia aquí, pero con Naruto la situación es diferente, por ello Iruka-san necesito que el primer día de clases Naruto venga directo a mi oficina para darle un pequeño recorrido

-Si, gracias Tsunade-sama

-Si eso es todo con su permiso (dijo Madara mientras hacia una leve reverencia para poco después salir del lugar)

-Hasta pronto (contestaron la rubia y el castaño al unísono)

-Iruka-san, ¿esta seguro que este cambio es el adecuado para Naruto?, por lo poco que se y dadas las circunstancias de que anterior mente se negó a estudiar aquí desde un principio creo que el chico estará bajo mucha presión

-Eso lo se perfectamente, pero la decisión la ha tomado él mismo

-Entiendo, por mi parte no te preocupes, tratare de ayudarlo lo mas que pueda

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, ahora si me disculpa también debo irme

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ve con cuidado

Y en la noche...

-Sasuke deja de hacer un mundo por una simple cosa (decía Sai en tono de fastidio, y como no estarlo si el menor de los Uchiha tenia todo el día quejándose por cualquier cosa, y por si fuera poco Madara le acababa de decir que no tomaría las clases particulares solo)

-No hago un mundo, es solo que me molesta, aun no conozco a ese dobe y ya no lo soporto, "Sasuke ten respeto por Naruto-sama", "Sasuke, Naruto-sama esta en una posición mas alta que nosotros", "Sasuke trabajaras con Naruto-sama en cuanto tengamos la reunión general", "Sasuke, Naruto-sama estará en tu clase", "Naruto-sama esto", "Naruto-sama lo otro" joder! Ni que fuera un rey, es un tipo avaricioso que solo se fija en las apariencias como todo los idiotas de la alta sociedad!, no entiendo por que el escandalo

-Sasuke no juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas, Naruto-sama no es como dices, él es amable, impaciente, con una hermosa sonrisa y de echo quiero que sepas que con lo poco que lo trate me di cuenta de que tampoco le agrada "nuestro mundo"

-hmp

En otro lugar...

-whoaa son demasiadas clases ttebayo (decía un rubio a gritos mientras sostenía unos papeles)

-¿Pero que dices Naru? Si son el mismo numero que las que llevabas en la escuela publica

-huuu esto será pesado ttebayo, ya no se ni como me metí en esto

-Te lo dije Naru, será mejor

-¡No! (interrumpió el rubio mientas se ponía de pie) Uzumaki Naruto jamás retira sus palabras ttebayo!

-Si, Si, oh se me olvidaba, las clases normales y las particulares las tomaras con Sasuke-sama

-¿Con el teme?

-¿Teme?

-Si, se que no lo conozco pero como me lo describen tiene la actitud de un teme, ¿no crees Iruka-chan?

-No lo se, a decir verdad ni siquiera Kakashi lo conoce, no deberías hablar así de él, tal vez lleguen a ser buenos amigos

-Pero

-Nada, ahora ve a dormir

-Si, si

Y en otro lugar...

-Sinceramente de cerca es mucho mas lindo (decía Madara mientras se servía un poco de whiskey)

-Joo no me digas que te has enamorado

-Por supuesto que no Orochimaru, es solo que se apreciar la belleza cuando la veo, esto será realmente divertido

-¿Entonces el mocoso estará con Sasuke en la escuela?

-Si, eso es bueno ya que nunca se sabe que puede pasar, en fin el 24 tu también harás tu aparición en la reunión, no creo que tenga que decirte que hacer, ¿o si?

-Por supuesto que no, ¿me tomas como un principiante?

-Oh no, claro que no

-¡Entonces salud por un nuevo juguete!

-¡Salud! (dicho esto ambos brindaron con sus respectivas copas).

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

awwwwwww no desesperen en el próximo cap será el primer encuentro de naru y el teme +w+


	4. Chapter 4

**21 Y 22 DE FEBRERO**

Como para Naruto y Sasuke ya era costumbre asistir día a día a la cima de la montaña se encontraban ahí viendo como la ciudad se iluminaba poco a poco, dos días más les bastaron a ambos para ponerse al corriente con el trabajo de sus respectivas empresas e inclusive con sus cosas de la escuela como los útiles y su respectivo uniforme, si bien hacerse cargo de un apellido importante no es algo sencillo, ambos habían demostrado lo contrario, su rápida adaptación al mundo del trabajo combinado con lopersonal dejaba en ridículo a cualquiera.

**23 DE FEBRERO**

Naruto se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, estaba realmente ansioso por ser el primer día en el que se presentaría públicamente ante sus empleados como el único heredero Uzumaki, sin olvidar que también era su primer día de clases en la escuela privada konoha, aunque eso le tenía sin cuidado, lo que realmente le preocupaba de ello era que habría a posibilidad de que le tocara en el mismo salón que su viejo y entrañable amigo, al cual se rehusó a ver cuando su padre murió

-De seguro Gaara me matara ttebayo (dijo en susurro mientras terminaba de cambiarse)

Después de eso Naruto salió tranquilamente a escondidas de su casa para ir a la montaña

-Naruto! (Gritó el castaño desde la puerta)

-Iruka-chan...yo...yo iba

-Lo se, por favor no te tardes, hoy es un día especial(al escuchar esto el rubio esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras asentía)

-No llegare tarde ttebayo, ¡es una promesa! (dicho esto el rubio salió corriendo)

POR OTRO LADO...

Sasuke también se había levantado temprano para alistarse para su nuevo día, no era que lo esperara con ansias, era simplemente que él era una persona puntual en extremo, además debía de ir primero a la montaña; cuando finalmente estuvo listo se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano antes de salir

-Me voy

-Sasuke, sea a donde sea que vayas no te entretengas, hoy es un día importante y no debes hacer esperar a Madara-san

-¡Hmp ya lo se!, solo serán unos minutos

-Cuídate

-Si (dicho esto el azabache menor partió con rumbo hacia la montaña)

Naruto sonreía feliz en la cima de la montaña, era un día importante y por ello necesitaba el apoyo de alguien especial

-Mamá...Papá…¡daré mi mayor esfuerzo ttebayo! (dijo el rubio mientras levantaba el puño)

Y como si los aludidos pudieran escucharle, mandaron su respuesta en el cálido soplar del viento, que a pesar de ser fuerte era reconfortante

Cierto azabache tenia cara de fastidio puesto que por laguna extraña razón el viento comenzó a resoplar mas fuerte de lo normal, entre maldiciones e intentos por acomodarse el cabello llego por fin a su destino, nuevamente como todos los días el rubio y el azabache ignorantes de su presencia compartían la llegada del amanecer, como se había dicho, era un día importante y que mejor que iniciarlo con una bella imagen; la salida del sol de alguna manera les daba ánimos y fuerza para seguir, y valla que la necesitarían por que a partir de ese día sus destinos entrelazados tomarían un rumbo diferente y difícil.

MAS TARDE...

-Bien, gracias por su atención, por mi parte eso es todo, espero que todos me presten sus habilidades y su fuerza para sacar esta empresa adelante (dijo un rubio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa)

-¡Si! Cuente con ello Naruto-sama! Estamos felices de poder trabajar junto a usted (dijeron los empleados al unísono)

Después de dar esa pequeña junta en la cual se proclamo jefe absoluto, Naruto se dirigió a su respectiva oficina

-¿Que tal lo hice ttebayo?

-¡Muy bien Naruto!, para ser la primera vez que te presentas ante todos fue sensacional, y me sorprendió que no usaras tu "ttebayo"

-¿Tu crees Kakashi? Aaa eso, bueno ya te lo dije antes ttebayo, solo contigo e Iruka-chan seré yo mismo, no quiero lastimar a Iruka-chan, demo con el resto seré una persona seria, fuerte y decidida

-Bien...bueno dejando eso de lado (dijo mientras le entregaba una carpeta al rubio) aquí esta el reporte completo de la situación de la empresa, hasta ahora no hay ningún fallo en ningún ámbito, todo esta perfecto

-Bien, déjame revisarlo yo mismo

-De acuerdo, también antes de que se me olvide, hoy a las 10 en punto tenemos la reunión con Jiraiya-sama, ayer te comente que él quería invertir en el negocio que haremos con los Uchiha, al parecer la noticia de nuestra unión por medio del negocio ya se esparció, él esta realmente interesado, pienso que no estaría mal tener a uno mas, y contando por supuesto que él esta de tu lado

-Si, estaré puntual

MIENTRAS TANTO...

-Buen trabajo Sasuke, excelente presentación, solo que trata al menos sonreír una vez y, no estaría nada mal que fueras un poco más amable

-Hmp antes diga que me tome la molestia de decirles "hola"

(Suspiro)-esta bien, esta bien, ya no te diré nada, al menos por ahora, oh por cierto Sasuke, saldré un momento, que no se te olvide que tu entrada a la escuela es a las doce en punto

-Ya se, disculpe Madara-san pero tengo trabajo que hacer (dicho esto el azabache entro a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras si con un fuerte portazo)

Al entrar fue directo a sentarse y a dejar a caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio mientras daba un fuerte suspiro, no llevaba ni dos horas en ese lugar y ya estaba demasiado presionado, se sentía asfixiado, había demasiada gente para su gusto, bastante tendría con soportar a los demás alumnos de la escuela durante la tarde como para lidiar con mas gente en el trabajo, eso si que era molesto, pero ya no había marcha atrás, era un Uchiha y tenia que demostrarlo, así que sin mas se dispuso a checar que los documentos de los últimos pedidos estuvieran en orden para poder actualizarlos.

10:00 am

-Buenos días Naruto-sama (dijo un peli blanco mientras hacía un leve reverencia)

-Buenos días Jiraiya-sama, pasemos por favor directamente a los negocios si no le molesta

-No claro que no, mientras mas pronto mejor, vera estoy interesado en la cadena de restaurantes, he pensado en varias ideas, hablo de no hacer simples restaurantes familiares de clase alta, si no de crear toda una nueva franquicia renovadora para diversos públicos, desde para comensales adultos, hasta niños, solo piénselo un momento, ¿por que hacer mas restaurantes familiares cuando ya los hay?, podríamos crear una nueva sensación

-Tiene usted un punto muy interesante, ¿que dices Kakashi?

-Sin duda alguna eso es algo que llama la atención

-Muy bien, esta decidido, mañana se llevara a cabo la reunión para establecer las condiciones, los integrantes y demás, le agradecería el contar con su presencia para poder exponerles esta nueva opinión

-Gracias Naruto-sama, será un honor para mi

-Muy bien, la reunión será a las nueve en punto justo en este mismo lugar

-Gracias, bien ahora pazo a retirarme, con permiso

-Propio (respondieron el rubio y el peli gris al unísono)

Después de la reunión con Jiraiya el rubio se la paso revisando papeles para poder autorizar los movimientos de la empresa, después de un rato salió hacia el comedor de la empresa para comprar algo de beber, a pesar de que su secretaria insistió en traer lo que el rubio deseara este se negó, al llegar no sabia si elegir entre jugo de uva o de manzana, finalmente tomo los dos y regreso a su oficina, al llegar notó que su secretaria no estaba y en su lugar había nota en la puerta que decía que había ido a recoger unos archivos al piso dos, Naruto suspiro para después entra a su oficina, en la cual alguien lo esperaba...

-Cof cof M-Madara-sama cof cof (dijo el rubio mientras trataba de no ahogarse con el jugo)

-Oh Naruto-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?(dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda) no era mi intención el asustarlo, pero como no había nadie decidí esperarlo aquí dentro

-N-no se preocupe Madara-sama, esta bien, ahora dígame, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita? (dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento en su enorme silla a la par en el que le daba al azabache una señal con la mano para que se sentara)

-Oh pues no es nada en especial, es solo que por alguna razón tenia ganas de verlo y de saber como le iba en su primer día al mando (dijo el azabache con una sonrisa sensual)

-¿V-ver-me? (dijo el rubio con nerviosismo mientras se ruborizaba)

-Así es, por alguna razón no he logrado sacarlo de mi mente, supongo que es por que me preocupa el que usted pueda estar bajo mucha presión

-N-no, t-todo lo contrario, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien, ¡oh¡ ahora que me acuerdo, que bueno que esta aquí hay algo que quiero comentarle

-¿De que se trata?

-Vera, esta mañana hable con Jiraiya-sama, él me hizo una propuesta realmente interesante, por ello le pedí que viniera a la junta de mañana, ¿le parece bien?

-¡Pero por supuesto! Yo estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que usted diga, confió plenamente en usted

-G-gracias

-Naruto-sama, se que es muy pronto, pero yo quería saber si le gustaría acompañarme a cenar, deseo hablar un poco mas con usted

-¿C-cenar?...yo...yo no

-Vamos, solo una cena, iremos a donde usted guste

-E-está bien

-¿Le parece que lo recoja a las nueve en punto?

-Si

-Bien, ahora me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer (dijo mientras se levantaba)

-Y yo aquí quitándole el tiempo (dijo Naruto mientras lo encaminaba a la puerta)

-Oh no, créame que valió la pena atrasarme en ello por verlo un pequeño momento (dijo el azabache en susurro al oído del rubio)

-Y-yo

-Lo veré mas al rato (dijo para besar la mano del rubio y después salir)

Cierto peli gris notó cuando el azabache salía de la oficina y por ello entro dando un portazo, el cual asusto al rubio

-¡Naruto!

-¡¿Que pasa ttebayo?

-¿Viste a Madara?

-Si

-¿Y que dijo?

-Hum humm dijo que venia a saludar

-¿Y que mas?

-Me invito a cenar

-¿Aceptaste?

-Si, dijo que me recogería a las nueve, ¿Por qué?, ¿pasa algo?

-Naruto seré honesto contigo, algo en ese hombre no me agrada, si bien es bueno tenerlo de aliado, no esta de mas el cuidarse

-¿Pero que dices ttebayo?, Madara-sama es una buena persona, además ya acepte y no pienso cancelar

-Naruto pero

-Pero nada, no pasara nada ttebayo, él solo quiere hablar

-Naruto eres tan inocente

-¿De que hablas ttebayo?

-De...nada, olvídalo, ¡Naruto! ¿Ya viste la hora?

-Si...hum faltan diez para las doce

-¿Y a que hora entras a al escuela?

-A las doce (dijo el rubio sonriente, Kakashi lo miraba fijamente esperando a que el rubio se diera cuenta; finalmente luego de varios minutos en silencio la sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció) ¡MIERDA! LLEGARE TARDE TTEBEAYO!

-Yo te llevare

El peli gris manejaba como borracho a las dos de la mañana, es decir, como loco y sin respetar la mayoría de las señales de transito

MIENTRAS TANTO...

-¡MIERDA! ¡SE ME HISO TARDE!, Todo por esas malditas secretarias que parecen tortugas!(decía un azabache mientras salía de su oficina a la velocidad de la luz con mochila en mano, y una bolsa negra)

-Hh Sasuke (dijo otro azabache mientras salía del elevador) ya es tarde

-¡YA LO SE MADARA-SAN! ¡TODO POR ESAS SECRETARIAS!

-Yo te llevo

Ambos azabaches llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la escuela, pasaban 15 minutos de las doce y ya no había nadie afuera, a pesar de ser el primer día todos los estudiantes se encontraban en su respectivo salón puesto que el sistema escolar de konoha era muy ordenado, cuando se entregaban a los alumnos los horarios se les daba también el numero de su salón, por ello todos llegaban directamente a donde se les fue asignado, también se les daban instrucciones acerca del uniforme que debían portar, para primer año era un traje de vestir negro, zapatos de vestir también en negro, camisa de manga larga en color azul marino y corbata negra, para segundo año era exactamente lo mismo con la única diferencia de que la camisa era en color vino, y para tercero la camisa era gris; en cuanto el auto se detuvo afuera de konoha Sasuke se bajó lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia que entrar a los vestidores de la escuela a cambiarse; Madara lo observo adentrarse en la escuela durante unos minutos y después partió, casi inmediatamente llegaron Kakashi y Naruto.

-Dile a Tsunade-sama que se te atravesó un gato negro y que

-Olvídalo ttebayo, con eso solo sacare un buen golpe

-Yo solo decía, Naruto no se te olvide cambiarte antes, los vestidores si no mal recuerdo están luego-luego entrando a mano derecha, ¡ve!

-¡Si!

Naruto corría con mochila y ropa en mano a todo lo que daba, ¡joder! Era el primer día y él llegaba tarde, solo podía pensar en lo que Tsunade le diría; finalmente vio a lo lejos un letrero que decía vestidores de varones, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras corría hacia adentro, solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie; cuando estaba por entrar alguien lo embistió con una fuerza brutal tan enorme como para hacerlo caer; y ahí estaba el rubio sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados siendo observado por un par de ojos negros...


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!

-¡Tú tuviste la culpa dobe! Solo a ti se te ocurre entrar de esa manera (Naruto fijó su vista en la persona de la cual provenía esa voz varonil topándose con un azabache un poco mas alto que él, de piel blanca, ojos negros y mirada fría, por momentos Naruto no hiso mas que mirarlo con detenimiento hasta que reparo en el insulto)

-¿Dobe?, ¿A quien llamas dobe? ¡Teme! (Gritó el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, el azabache lo miro de igual manera con mucho detenimiento, frente a él estaba un chico mas bajo que él, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel canela y unas extrañas pero lindas marquitas en sus mejillas que simulaban ser bigotes)

-Pues a ti, ¿a quien mas? Y no me llames así, usuratonkachi

-¡Escúchame bien teme! ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡No puedo seguir entreteniéndome contigo tengo que cambiarme! (Dicho esto el rubio empujo al azabache para entrar a los vestidores como alma que lleva el diablo)

Sasuke pensó en entrar y reclamarle a ese insolente rubio por sus palabras, ¿acaso no sabía que él era un Uchiha?, sin embargo el recordar la hora que era decidió dejarlo pasar, ya después se encargaría de encontrarlo y dejarle en claro que nadie insultaba a un Uchiha y continuaba vivo y, así con esos pensamientos Sasuke llego a su salón, el profesor ya se encontraba dentro, así que "amablemente" pidió disculpas y permiso para pasar, en cuanto entró los halagos por parte de todas las mujeres ahí reunidas no se hicieron esperar, pero eso poco le importo al azabache puesto que solo se limito a fruncir mas el ceño y a tomar su lugar...

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Un rubio ya cambiado y despeinado caminaba aprisa por los pasillos de la escuela, no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde estaba la dirección y mucho menos de quien era Tsunade, mientras trataba de recordar lo que le dijo Iruka acerca de la ubicación de la dirección vio a lo lejos a un mujer rubia de grandes pechos, así que decidió que iría a preguntarle...

-Humm disculpe oba-chan, ¿me podría decir donde queda la oficina de Tsunade-sama?

-¡Oye mocoso no estoy tan vieja! (dijo la rubia mientras dirigía su vista al rubio) aaa eres tu, ¡llegas tarde!

-¿Disculpe?

-Uzumaki Naruto,¿ no es así?

-Si

-Yo soy Tsunade, directora de la escuela privada de konoha, ¡y tú llegas tarde!

-L-lo siento Tsunade oba-sama (decía el rubio mientras hacia un reverencia como disculpa) es que tuve un reunión inesperada de ultimo momento

-Esta bien, entiendo tu posición, ¡pero que sea la ultima vez!, ¡o al menos avisa que llegaras tarde! ¡Y NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡NO ESTOY TAN VIEJA! Y para el sama va lo mismo

-Tiene razón, se escucha mejor Tsunade oba-chan (dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa)

-¡Maldición! (dijo en susurro la rubia)

-¿Disculpe?, ¿Dijo algo?

-¿eh? No...Nada, ven, te mostrare la escuela lo más rápido posible y después te llevare a tu salón

La rubia era seguido por un Naruto atento a todo lo que ella decía en su recorrido por la escuela, finalmente se encontraban a fuera del respectivo salón del rubio..

-Izumo-san, ¿me permite un momento? (dijo la rubia mientras se asomaba un poco al interior del salón)

-Tsunade-sama claro...chicos vuelvo en un momento (decía el castaño mientras salía) ¿que se le ofrece Tsunade-sama?

-Él es el otro chico del cual le hable (dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño rubio que se escondía tras su espalda) Uzumaki Naruto

-Oh ya veo, Naruto-sama es un honor el que este aquí, si necesita algo no dude en hacérmelo saber

-Gracias (contesto el rubio mientras salía de su "refugio humano")

-Bien, Izumo-san se lo encargo, con permiso (dijo la rubia para después retirarse)

-Bien Naruto-sama, llego la hora

-Si

(El profesor sonrió para después entrar al salón)- chicos hoy tenemos la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, al igual que Sasuke-sama tendrá un horario especial, sean amables con él

Eso sin duda alguna llamó la atención del azabache, ¿finalmente el tan mencionado Uzumaki se presentaría; el rubio entró con la frente en alto, con un porte elegante y con una mirada arrogante que a gritos decía "soy mejor que cualquiera de los aquí presentes", se detuvo junto al escritorio del profesor para presentarse

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto

-¿N-Naruto? (preguntaba un pelirrojo incrédulo por lo que veía, mientras nuevamente los halagos de las mujeres esta vez dirigidos al rubio no se hicieron esperar)

-¿Se conocen? (pregunto Izumo al rubio)

-Si, he tenido el privilegio de hablar anteriormente con Gaara-sama

-Bueno, eso es una buena noticia, ¿por que no toma lugar junto a Gaara-sama?

-Si (dicho esto el rubio se dirigió hacia donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, todo bajo la mirada de todos los ahí presentes, sin embargo al sentarse en su respectivo lugar reparo en el chico que estaba sentado a lado derecho de él y Gaara, un azabache lo miraba de manera insistente, el rubio arqueo una ceja mientras se preguntaba mentalmente por que era que el azabache le miraba de esa manera, finalmente el rubio reparo en el ceño fruncido del chico...

-Teme (dijo en susurro el rubio al reconocer a su "agresor" de momentos atrás, sin embargo esto fue escuchado por el azabache)

-¿A quien llamas teme?, ¡Usuratonkachi, ¿A caso no sabes quien soy yo?

(el rubio sonrió de lado con una sonrisa prepotente nada común en él)-la verdad lo ignoro, además de que no me interesa, seas quien seas yo soy superior a ti

-¡Usuratonkachi! (dijo el azabache levantando la voz)

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-sama? (pregunto el profesor)

-S-Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? (preguntó el rubio incrédulo)

-¿Algún problema con eso? (Dijo el azabache mientras afilaba la mirada)

-¿Tú eres en verdad un Uchiha? (volvió a preguntar el rubio, ¡genial! lo primero que Kakashi le dijo es lo primero que rompe; "compórtate con Sasuke-sama", ¿y que hace él? Va y le dice teme, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, Uchiha lo insultó primero)

-¡Dobe! Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, ahora dime, ¿te retractas de lo que dijiste antes ahora que sabes quien soy?(dijo el azabache con la sonrisa típica de los Uchiha)

(El rubio salió de su sorpresa para regresar nuevamente a su papel)-¡Ja! ¡NUNCA!, Sigo siendo superior a usted Sasuke-sama

-¡Sasuke-sama! Naruto-sama! Guarden silencio (dijo el profesor haciendo que ambos chicos lo miraran y asintieran al mismo tiempo)

Gaara estaba sorprendido por lo que había presenciado, ese no era el Naruto que él conocía, si bien seguía teniendo un poco de aquello que lo caracterizaba, no era el mismo rubio de siempre, estaba realmente cambiado, ¿que era lo que había pasado con él?, ¿por que su repentino cambio a konoha?, ¿Y por que demonios no le avisó nada si se supone que son grandes amigos?

-Naruto (dijo el pelirrojo al oído del rubio) ¿que significa esto?, Necesitó una explicación

-Gaara-sama ahora estamos en clases, pero en cuanto tengamos un tiempo libre con gusto responderé a sus preguntas (dijo el rubio para después seguir anotando apuntes)

¿Que demonios había sido eso? ¿A que se debía el "sama" y todo ese respeto?, definitivamente ese no era el Naruto que conocía, ¿donde estaba su estúpida "muletilla"?, ¿y que había de su sonrisa? Aquella sonrisa pura que ahora era opacada por una prepotente, y que decir de su mirar, ¿Desde cuando la mirada de Naruto era fría?

Todo lo ocurrido entre el pelirrojo y el rubio no paso desapercibido por el azabache, no era que le importara lo que pasaba con ese dobe, solo era curiosidad, al parecer ellos se conocían de tiempo atrás y por lo que vio el pelirrojo estaba de alguna manera(si no se equivocaba) sorprendido por la actitud del rubio.

Al terminar la clase todas las mujeres ahí reunidas se amontonaron alrededor de donde estaba el rubio sentado, por su parte el rubio trataba de contestar a sus preguntas lo mas amablemente posible, Sasuke por su parte estaba harto, esas mujeres eran fastidiosas, ¿por que tanto interés en el rubio? No era que le interesara, ¿verdad?. El enojo de Sasuke salió a flote con un gruñido cuando una de las mujeres (literalmente) se colgó del cuello del rubio mientras le decía lo bien parecido que era, Gaara por su parte estaba asfixiado, así que decidió ponerle fin, se levanto notablemente molesto de su lugar y tomo la mano del rubio para sacarlo del salón mientras decía un "ven conmigo", Gaara llevo al rubio a un pequeño jardín que se encontraba detrás de los salones, ahí nadie los molestaría.

-Muy bien, ¡quiero saber que pasa! ¡Y lo quiero saber ahora! (dijo el pelirrojo mientras soltaba la mano del rubio y se cruzaba de brazos) ¿por que no me dijiste nada? ¿Y que demonios significa ese comportamiento tuyo? ¡Oh¡ y no te olvides de que sigo molesto por que cuando pasó lo de tu padre no quisiste verme, y se que tampoco a Shikamaru y a los demás

-...

-¿Naruto que demonios te pasa?

-Tomé una decisión, esto es lo que seré ahora

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Y POR QUE CARAJOS NO QUISISTE VERME NI A MI NI A LOS DEMAS?

-Eso, que esto es lo que seré por el bien de mi apellido, no hay vuelta atrás, lamento no habértelo dicho, pero es mejor así, debo continuar con esto solo, y si no quise verte ni a ti ni a los demás fue por que estaba mal, no quería la lastima de todos, ni que me dijeran "todo estará bien"

-¡IDIOTA!(dio el pelirrojo mientras lo tomaba del cuello) ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR TANTA ESTUPIDES! ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS AMIGOS, YO NO SIENTO NI SENTIRE LASTIMA POR TI POR QUE SE QUE ERES FUERTE!, ADEMAS ES OBVIO QUE NADA ESTARIA BIEN, ¡POR QUE YA NADA SERA LO MISMO! TU PADRE SE FUE ¿Y QUE? ¿POR ESO ME HACES A UN LADO?, YO QUERIA APOYARTE, ¡ESTAR CONTIGO!

-G-Gaara (dijo el rubio en susurro)

-¡OYEME BIEN IDIOTA! ¡No me gusta esto que haces! ¡Ni tampoco tu actitud hacia mí! Me vale un carajo que quieras mantener tu distancia conmigo y los demás, ¡YO SOY TU AMIGO Y ESTARE JUNTO A TI! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!

-Gaara... es verdad...yo…te necesito (dicho esto el rubio abrazo con fuerza al pelirrojo mientras un par de lagrimas surcaban por su rostro)

-Naruto...no me hagas algo como esto de nuevo (dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la barbilla del rubio para que le mirara sin separarse del abrazo) yo también te necesito...recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, estoy aquí para ti y nadie mas, así que por favor no te apartes de mi, ¿me lo prometes? (dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía)

-Si, es una promesa ttebayo (dicho esto se volvieron a abrazar, pero el ruido de un golpe sobre alguna pared los hizo separase asustados)

¿Quieren saber que fue ese ruido? Bien, en cuanto el pelirrojo sacó del salón al rubio cierto azabache los seguía con la mirada, cuando se les perdieron de vista por alguna razón se levanto para seguirlos, pero con el alboroto de las mujeres en el salón tardó un poco en hacerlo, caminó por varios pasillos sin saber en donde buscar, así que decidió preguntarle a unos estudiantes que estaban junto al salón de laboratorio

-Disculpen, ¿han visto a un rubio y aun pelirrojo pasar por aquí?

-Sasuke-sama, humm…humm…si, creo que están en el jardín que esta detrás de los salones

-Gracias

Dicho esto retomo su camino hacia el dichoso jardín, la verdad no sabia ni por que lo hacía, tal vez curiosidad, tal vez no, pero él quería saber que se traían esos dos, finalmente llego al dichoso lugar, solo tenia que girar a la derecha y ¡eureka!, sin embargo el sonido de unas voces lo detuvieron en seco, así que decidió asomarse solo un poco para ver de quien se trataba...

-Gaara...es verdad...yo…te necesito (dicho esto el rubio abrazo con fuerza al pelirrojo mientras un par de lagrimas surcaban por su rostro)

-Naruto...no me hagas algo como esto de nuevo (dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la barbilla del rubio para que le mirara sin separarse del abrazo) yo también te necesito...recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, estoy aquí para ti y nadie mas, así que por favor no te apartes de mi, ¿me lo prometes? (dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía)

-Si, es una promesa ttebayo (dicho esto se volvieron a abrazar, pero el ruido de un golpe a la pared los hizo separase asustados)

En cuanto el azabache vio lo que sucedía un enojo repentino lo sacudió haciendo que por ello soltara un certero golpe a la pared, pero el enojo poco le duro cuando vio que había echo demasiado ruido, no le quedo de otra que salir corriendo del lugar

-¿Que fue eso?(pregunto el rubio azorado)

-No lo se, déjame ver (dicho esto el pelirrojo se asomo al lugar de donde creía había provenido el ruido, pero no encontró nada) parece ser que no fue nada...en fin...Naruto esta tarde ven a mi casa para que me termines de contar bien que es lo pasa por que ahora tenemos que volver a clases

-Si

Dicho esto ambos chicos se fueron a su respectivo salón, llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que seguido de ellos llego su profesor de historia, al sentarse el rubio reparo en que el lugar de Sasuke estaba solo

-¿Donde estará?... (Preguntó el rubio en susurro)

Mientras tanto…

El azabache se encontraba en la azotea golpeando nuevamente una pared, ¿la razón?, estaba molesto, ¿por que? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo sabía que cuando vio y escucho al rubio y al pelirrojo un enojo lo invadió, ¡pero joder! ¿Por que demonios le importaba?; el azabache no se detuvo hasta que su sangre corrió libre para caer al piso...

-¡Genial! Ahora debo ir a la enfermería

Después de pasar por la enfermería a que lo curaran y le pusieran un par de vendas se dirigió a su salón

-Me permite pasar (dijo escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo azabache)

-¿Que le pasó Sasuke-sama? (dijo el profesor haciendo que con ello todo el salón mirara al azabache)

-Un accidente, nada grave, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante

Dicho eso el azabache se dirigió a su lugar en silencio, con la mirada en el suelo y los puños apretados

-¿Q-que le paso Sasuke-sama? (preguntó Naruto en susurro haciendo que el azabache le mirara de reojo)

-No creo que te importe usuratonkachi, ¡solo déjame en paz!(dijo para después volver a bajar la mirada)

Durante la clase el azabache se la paso con la vista en su cuaderno mientras el rubio le miraba ocasionalmente, él no entendía por que el azabache le había dicho aquello, él lo único que hizo fue preguntar, ¿a caso había algo malo en ello?; al finalizar la clase el azabache salió en total silencio del salón, el rubio al notarlo decidió seguirlo, finalmente el azabache se detuvo hasta que llegó a la azotea

-S-Sasuke-sama yo

-¿Que quieres? (preguntó interrumpiendo el azabache pero sin mirarle)

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

awww hasta la proxima! :D


	6. Chapter 6

-S-Sasuke-sama yo

-¿Que quieres? (preguntó interrumpiendo el azabache pero sin mirarle)

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien

-Estoy bien

-...

-¿Ya me viste no? (dijo mientras le miraba de frente) Ahora vete

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?, no haces nada mas que insultarme desde que nos vimos, que yo sepa no hice nada para que me trates de esa manera, ¿acaso fue un error el chocar contigo en los vestidores?, no te comprendo

-No quiero que me comprendas, y si te insulto es por que tu lo haces

-¡Tu me insultaste primero! (interrumpió el rubio visiblemente molesto) ¡por eso yo lo hice también!

-Hmp

-¿Hmp? ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?, de verdad que no comprendo tu actitud

-Pues por que no vas con el mapache ese, a él si lo entiendes bien ¿no?

-Gaara no tiene nada que ver en esto, no entiendo porque lo tienes que sacar en la conversación, sin embargo hay algo que no puedo dejar pasar, le has llamado mapache, a él no le gusta que le llamen de esa manera, la causa de sus ojeras es algo delicado y no puedo dejar que te burles de ello (dijo el rubio mientras daba pasos firmes hacia el azabache el cual sonrió prepotente al imaginarse lo que venia)

-Ahora hasta lo defiendes, debe ser muy "amigo" tuyo ¿no?

-Lo que haya entre él y yo no es asunto tuyo, además teme que quede bien claro yo soy HETEROSEXUAL

-Usuratonkachi, deja de llamarte teme

-¿Si no qué?

-No me tientes, soy un Uchiha

-¡Ja!(interrumpió el rubio) soy un Uzumaki, te lo he dicho antes, estoy en una posición superior a ti, así que ándate con cuidado, no quiero volver a saber que hablas de esa manera acerca de Gaara o de mi

-Oh que miedo, ¿y podrás solo? ¿O tendrás que llamar al mapache?, Digo, dejaste muy en claro que sin él no puedes hacer nada (dijo burlesco mientras se cruzaba de brazos)

-¡TEME! Ya te dije eso es algo que no tiene que ver contigo, ¡y a todo esto tu que tienes que andar escuchando lo que no te importa! ¡Después de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene que ver contigo! ¡A penas y te conozco!

-Cierto... ("¡Después de todo lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene que ver contigo! ¡A penas y te conozco!", esas palabras seguían retumbando en la cabeza del azabache, era cierto, todo era cierto, él no tenia nada que ver con ese chico frente a él, apenas y lo conocía hace unas horas, ¿entonces porque le armaba ese tipo de escenitas?) Entonces discúlpeme Uzumaki-sama no me volveré a meter en su camino (dijo mientras se marchaba pasando junto a él con la mirada oculta en su flequillo)

-Sasu...ke(fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir el rubio puesto que cuando reacciono el azabache ya no se encontraba en la azotea)

"¿Que fue eso?", pensaba el rubio mientras se dejaba caer de sentón al suelo, "entonces discúlpeme Uzumaki-sama no me volveré a meter en su camino", las palabras que el azabache le dijo momentos atrás él las escucho en cámara lenta, como si las palabras pesaran, el rubio esperaba que el azabache le llamara Dobe o usuratonkachi, pero en lugar de eso le hablo de usted, y peor aun, ni siquiera utilizo su nombre, si no que utilizo su apellido acompañado de ese molesto "sama", le había dolido por alguna razón que el azabache le hablara de esa manera, él hubiera preferido que le insultara mil veces a que lo tratara como el resto de la gente, y lo que era peor, no sabia el porqué de ese dolor. Sin mas que pensar se fue directo a su salón, las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora se encontraba acompañando a Gaara a la salida

-¿Entonces cuando salgas llegas a mi casa? (pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa)

-S-si, es que ya vez, tengo que quedarme a las clases extras, demo sin falta pasare ya que tengo algo de tiempo antes de la cena con Madara-sama

-ok te estaré esperando entonces (dicho esto ambos se abrazaron momentáneamente para poco después tomar cada uno su camino, pero todo esto fue visto por un par de ojos negros que seguían de cerca al rubio)

-¿Que tiene que ver usted con Madara? (preguntó el azabache mientras se ponía a la par con el rubio mientras caminaban a su respectiva aula)

-Oh es usted Uchiha (dijo el rubio indiferente, si el azabache quería jugar "al señor te hablo de usted de manera indiferente" entonces él también podía jugar) veo que aun no se le quita la mala costumbre de espiar las conversaciones ajenas (dijo mientras entraba al salón seguido por el azabache)

-Hmp (fue todo lo que dijo el azabache para sentarse junto al rubio en la espera del profesor)

-pero creí que usted estaría al tanto ya que viven en la misma casa ¿no?

-¿A que se refiere?

-Es solo una simple cena, Madara-sama fue personalmente a mi oficina por ello, dijo que quería hablar un poco mas conmigo, supongo que será acerca de negocios

-Si serás Dobe (dijo en susurro por lo cual no fue escuchado del todo bien por el rubio)

-¿Disculpe?

-No dije nada

-Buenas tardes (dijo un azabache mientras entraba al salón) mi nombre es Kotetsu Hagane, tengo 26 años, no tengo mucha paciencia y seré su profesor designado para darles el resto de las clases, bien, como saben ustedes son lo únicos que estarán aquí, por esa razón quiero decirles que ustedes dos serán un equipo, yo acostumbro dejar trabajos grandes para hacerlos de esa manera, como solo son ustedes dos les daré tres días mas de lo normal para entregarlos, solo les daré quince minutos de tolerancia para llegar, después de eso no podrán entrar, si tienen mas de tres faltas pierden derecho a examen, ahora bien, quiero que se presenten para poder conocernos un poco mas(dijo mientras dejaba su maletín y unos documentos sobre el escritorio para después mirar a los chicos frente a él)

-Uchiha Sasuke, tengo diecisiete años, tampoco soy paciente y me gustan los tomates (dijo mientras desviaba la mirada)

-Uzumaki Naruto, tengo diecisiete años, me gusta el ramen y los amaneceres (dicho esto el azabache no pudo evitar mirar al rubio, el cual hablaba mientras sonreía)

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos, empezaremos con ciencias sociales, después será biología, quiero que me pongan atención por que dejare un trabajo de estas dos materias la próxima semana

-Si (dijeron al unísono)

Las clases extras pasaban increíblemente rápidas para el rubio, mientras que al azabache se le hacían eternas, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, algo en ese rubio no le hacia nada bien, por alguna razón ese rubio junto a él ponía su mundo de cabeza, pero mas importante quería llegar a su casa, ¿la razón? Quería hablar con Madara, quería saber porque había invitado a Naruto a cenar, no es que le importara ¿verdad? Era solo que él conocía a su "querido" tío, y digamos que desde que había echo amistad con el tal Orochimaru había notado las preferencias de ambos, Naruto era el blanco perfecto, "Dobe, con dinero y sexy"

-Cof cof (el azabache comenzó a toser ya que se ahogo con su propia saliva al notar lo que estaba pensando..."sexy" ¿desde cuando Naruto le parecía sexy? Bueno a él no le parecía sexy, ¿verdad? Era solo que Naruto era el tipo de chico que le atraía a su tío y su amigo) cof cof

-Sasuke-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? (preguntó el profesor mientras se acercaba a golpearlo levemente en la espalda)

-S-si cof cof estoy bien...continúe

El azabache volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos ignorando por completo la clase, ahora ya un poco mas calmado miró disimuladamente al rubio, si lo miraba bien no estaba mal, tenia buen cuerpo, tenia facciones un poco delicadas, ojos hermosos, labios carnosos, y unas marquitas únicas en sus mejillas, si duda alguna toda una lindura, pero no era que él quisiera fijarse en eso, era solo que tenia que comprobar si ese chico era lo que a Madara le atraía normalmente, y efectivamente, ese chico parecía una linda muñeca de porcelana aunque en cuanto abría la boca y soltaba maldiciones el encanto de porcelana se rompía dejando solo aun sexy chico ruidoso, además de que era un completo Dobe que no pudo darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones de su tío, bueno, ahora que lo pensaba él no sabia muy bien acerca de como fue que lo invito a cenar, pero conociéndolo era seguro que Madara le había echado el ojo al rubio, así que por si las dudas tendría que hablar con su tío cuanto antes

-Muy bien, entonces eso fue todo, hagan la tarea, los veré mañana(dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba seguido de cerca por un rubio el cual por lo que se veía tenia prisa por salir)

-¿T-tarea? ¿Que tarea? (preguntó el azabache con tu tic en el ojo al darse cuenta de que estaba solo y no sabia ni madres de la tarea)

Mas tarde...

-Entonces, ¿eso fue lo que paso? (preguntó un pelirrojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té)

-S-si, de verdad lo siento, es que con todo eso me cegué, pero Iruka-chan me hizo entrar en razón, y aun así, con los únicos con los cuales seré yo mismo son Kakashi, Iruka, tú y los demás chicos, tengo que hablar con ellos, pedirles disculpas y pues haber que pasa

-Estoy seguro de que entenderán, pero un buen golpe por parte de todos si te vas a llevar ajajajajaja

-ajajajajaja ya lo se, pero es el precio que tengo que pagar, por cierto, pegas fuerte (dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero)

-L-lo siento es que...tu sabes el coraje momentáneo

-Vale, vale, lo se, solo bromeo... Gaara…

-¿Hum?

-Gracias (dijo mientras lo abrazaba)

-No hay de que...Te amo

-Yo también (dijo el rubio mientras se separaba sonriente del abrazo) whoa ¿que hora es?

-Las ocho

-Tengo que irme ttebayo, debo alistarme para la cena con Madara-sama

-Cierto, casi se me olvidaba...Naru...

-Dime

-Ten cuidado...he hablado con ese hombre un par de veces en otras reuniones y sinceramente algo en él no me agrada...mucho menos el tal Orochimaru con el que siempre anda, sé que no son muchos fundamentos pero en serio...ten cuidado

-Si, si, no te preocupes que con Uzumaki Naruto nadie se mete ttebayo, además es solo una cena de negocios...o al menos eso quiero pensar (dijo un susurro inaudible)

-¿Que?

-N-no nada, ¡que me voy! Te veo mañana... (Dicho esto besó la mejilla del pelirrojo y salió huyendo antes de que el otro preguntara algo más)

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar...

-Ya te lo dije Sasuke, es solo una cena, Naruto-sama me parece alguien muy peculiar y quiero conocerlo mas a fondo

-Hmp, pues a mi no me parece, no creo que debas involucrarte de esa manera con él, no debemos mezclar el trabajo con lo demás y lo sabes Madara (dijo el azabache en tono amenazante)

-No veo en que afecte eso con el trabajo, Naruto-sama ya esta muy mayorcito para saber lo que hace y lo que no

-¡Es un Dobe! ¡Claro que no sabe! ¡El usuratonkachi piensa que la cena es algo de negociosos!

-No quiero volver a escuchar que te dirijas a Naruto-sama con esas groserías(dijo mientras se ponía de pie junto al menor, rozando hombro con hombro, sonrisa sádica vs sonrisa prepotente, mirándose mutuamente de reojo) además, ¿en que te afecta el que cene con él? Apenas y lo conociste hoy, y si no mal recuerdo lo odiabas hasta hoy en la mañana... ¿o será que también te gusta?... ¿acaso son celos lo que Uchiha Sasuke me muestra?

-¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo tus mismos gustos, es solo que Naruto es un terreno que no debes pisar, principalmente por el trabajo, además me entere de que es heterosexual, así que pierdes tu tiempo

-¿A si? (dijo para después lamerse sus propios labios con lujuria) pero una vez que le muestre lo que tengo ninguna mujer lo llenara (dijo con una sonrisa para después en caminarse a la salida) ahora si me disculpas tengo que alistarme ya que lo recogeré a las nueve (dijo para después salir)

-¡JODER! ¡ESE MALDITO! (dijo el azabache mientras daba un golpe certero al escritorio frente a él)

Nueve en punto...

-Buenas noches Naruto-sama, se ve usted realmente bien (dijo un azabache mientras besaba la mano del rubio)

-G-gracias (dijo desviando la mirada visiblemente nervioso, no era que se sintiera como colegiala, era solo que le incomodaban esos tratos, mas aparte la mirada penetrante de ese azabache, pareciera que se lo comía con la mirada. ¿Y quien no? Si el rubio llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir el cual le quedaba a la perfección ya que dejaba ver que poseía un par de piernas bien formadas así como un trasero proporcionado, a eso súmenle una fina camisa de seda con mangas largas arremangadas hasta el codo de un precioso color azul parecido al de sus ojos, una corbata negra un tanto floja y su respectivo saco negro siendo sostenido por su mano izquierda sobre el hombro dándole así un toque sensual y casual)

-¿Nos vamos?

-S-si

Dicho esto el azabache tomó de la cintura al rubio para encaminarlo hacia el auto, le abrió la puerta como todo caballero y la cerro una vez que el rubio estaba en su lugar, sonrió para si mismo y se dispuso a poner en marcha el auto para dirigirse a su destino, sin embargo su emoción no le permitió notar que era seguido de cerca por alguien.


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

1: CADA VEZ QUE SALGA ALGO COMO ESTO -.-.-.-.-.- QUIERE DECIR QUE SE CAMBIARA DE CONVERSACION xD

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-¿A donde desea ir Naruto-sama?

-A donde usted guste llevarme esta bien para mi (dijo el rubio con una sonrisa)

-Perfecto, conozco un lugar excelente y privado, ahí nadie nos molestara (dijo mientras le acariciaba levemente la mejilla)

Después de treinta minutos finalmente llegaron a un restaurante de la mas alta calidad, al llegar el azabache se bajó como rayo de su respectivo auto para abrirle la puerta al pequeño rubio mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, le entrego las llaves al valet y encamino al rubio hacia dentro mientras le colocaba una mano en la cintura para dirigirle por donde debía ir, el susodicho ni cuenta se dio de la mano que se colaba en su cintura puesto que estaba admirando la belleza del lugar, si bien él solía ir a sitios lujos, nuca había entrado a uno como ese; el lugar parecía tener pequeños cubículos separados por una pared delgada, cada cubículo tenia cupo para cuatro personas, todo en ese lugar era demasiado hermoso, desde los asientos, las mesas, los cuadros en las paredes, así como los pequeños detalles del lugar como las flores, las lámparas antiguas que le daban un toque rustico al lugar, los adornos de mesa, y que decir de las preciosas cortinas rojas que hacían de puerta en cada uno de los cubículos, sin duda alguna un lugar como de ensueño, un lugar con un toque vivo que daba paso al romanticismo, un lugar capaz de hacerte viajar

-Por aquí Naruto-sama (indicó el azabache una vez que una mesera con ropas típicas japonesas les indicara su lugar, a petición de Madara les habían dado el mas alejado de todos)

-S-si (dijo el rubio en susurro para después dejarse guiar por su acompañante, el cual al llegar a su lugar y guardando su porte de caballero innato le retiro la silla para que el rubio se sentara)

Ahora veamos otro lado de la escena en el mismo tiempo...

Cuando el azabache y el rubio llegaron a su destino lo hizo también una tercera persona, la cual los siguió de cerca, mas no se atrevió a entrar, solo se limito a seguirlos con la mirada mientras se perdía entre los arbustos, no podía ver muy bien a causa de las cortinas rojas que cubrían las ventanas pero nada perdía con intentar, se introdujo mas entre los arbustos mientras sacaba su celular...

LLAMADA:

-Tenías razón, lo trajo a donde me dijiste, ese maldito... (Gruño molesto el azabache)

-Tranquilízate Sasuke nada ganas con maldecir, en fin, ¿que ganas con hacer esto?

-Ya te dije, es por el bien de nuestros negocios, ese tipo de relaciones no se llevan con el trabajo, pero eso no importa, ¿vendrás a ayudarme?

-Si, llego en unos veinte minutos, mientras pide una mesa que este junto a la de ellos, por lo delgado de las paredes será fácil escuchar su conversación

-ok, te espero

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

-¡OUCH! (gritó el azabache al sentir algo, o mas bien a alguien impactar su cuerpo contra el de él)

-¡JODER! ¡FIJATE MALDITO!

-G-Gaara (dijo el azabache en susurro al darse cuenta de quien era su agresor)

-Genial, lo que me faltaba, otro Uchiha (dijo el pelirrojo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos)

-¿Disculpa?, No vengo aquí por ti (dijo mientras le miraba de manera prepotente)

-¿Es por Naruto?

-¡C-claro que no! Yo vengo aquí por mi tío

-aaa ¿ósea que estas de acuerdo con él?...debí suponerlo

-Claro que no, solo vengo a impedir que haga una estupidez, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hace, arruinara los negocios familiares

-Ya entiendo...como sea, no te metas en mi camino (dijo el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba a la entrada)

-Espera Gaara

-¿Que quieres?

-Que genio... ¿piensas entrar?

-No Uchiha, pienso mosquearme aquí afuera hasta que Naru salga, ¿como vez? (dijo en tono de burla y sarcasmo)

-Típico, eres igual de igualado que ese Dobe

-Mira Uchiha (dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el azabache) no quiero volver a oír que hables de esa manera de Naruto, ¿me oíste?

-Hmp, como sea, solo quiero proponerte una tregua

-¿Tregua?

-Si, entra junto conmigo, ambos venimos aquí por razones separadas, pero esas razones están juntas, por ello hagamos tregua, pidamos la misma mesa, una que esté cerca de ellos, además pronto vendrá la ayuda

-¿Ayuda?

-Si, alguien vendrá a ayudarme con esto

-Mmmmm (el pelirrojo lo miraba con duda, pero finalmente dio un gran suspiro) esta bien, pero te advierto Uchiha que en cuanto salgamos de aquí cada quien por su lado, no confío mucho en los Uchiha

-Hmp, como sea vamos

Y como si alguna fuerza superior a ellos interviniera, el par de chicos consiguió la penúltima mesa, justo la que estaba antes de la parejita a la cual espiaban

-Bien, tendremos que ser cuidadosos de no hacer ruido (dijo un pelirrojo en un tono extremadamente bajito, casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el azabache frente a él escuchara) Naruto tiene un excelente oído y si nos descubre somos hombres muertos

-Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh ya veo eso es interesante Naruto-sama, nunca pensé que gustara de esa actividad

-Mi padre me dijo que es herencia de mi madre, a mi madre le gustaba mucho cocinar así que lo llevo en la sangre (dijo el rubio sonriendo)

-Naruto-sama...su sonrisa es muy hermosa

-G-gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Joder! ¡Maldito Uchiha lo sabia todos son iguales! (decía el pelirrojo entre balbuceos)

-¿A que te refieres con que todos somos iguales? (preguntó el menor de los Uchiha visiblemente molesto)

-Malditos, pervertidos, bipolares y gay (dijo el pelirrojo con odio)

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Que?, No lo niegues, todos salvo Fugaku-san son malditos, pervertidos, y gay,

-¿Y bipolar no?

-No, él era amble

-Hmp, no era una pregunta literal

-Como sea, ¡cállate y déjame oír!

-No hasta que aclaremos esto, no todos somos como dices

-¿A no? (interrumpió el pelirrojo) Itachi anuncio su formal compromiso con Deidara, además es un maldito pervertido bipolar, tu tío aquí presente a mis espaldas esta tratando de ligarse a mi mejor amigo y, ¡sorpresa! También es un maldito pervertido bipolar, Sai me acosa con sus estupideces cada vez que me ve, y también es un maldito pervertido bipolar, de Fugaku-san no tengo nada que decir, salvo que al igual que el padre de Naru era pervertido, y tú, eres un maldito pervertido bipolar, en cualquier momento te harás gay,

-¿Yo gay?, Bromeas ¿cierto?

-No, he notado como mirabas hoy a Naru, y déjame dejarlo claro Uchiha, ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿QUE TENGO QUE ANDAR VIENDO A ESE DOBE?

-Hazle como quieras, yo solo digo lo que veo

-Hmp (el azabache estaba pensando que decirle a ese pelirrojo boca floja, ¿como se atreve a hablar así de los Uchiha?) yo no seré gay, por si no recuerdas hace poco tuve una relación con Ino

-¿Y eso que?

-Hmp (el silencio se apodero de su mesa, por lo que solo se dedicaron a escuchar)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Claro que me gustaría ir, pero no se montar caballos

-Oh Naruto-sama no se preocupe, yo le enseñare a cabalgar de una manera que no podrá olvidar (dijo el azabache mayor sonriendo lujurioso)

-¿De verdad me enseñaría Madara-sama?

-Le enseñare más que eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

-¿Oíste?

-¿Qué? (pregunto el azabache menor mientras levantaba una ceja)

-¡Eso prueba lo que dije! ¡Pervertidos! ¡Son pervertidos! (decía el pelirrojo mientras lo señalaba de manera acusadora) y ese Naru, ¡joder! Si será idiota, no se da cuenta de ese doble significado argg!

-Shhh déjame oír

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Gaara? ¿Sabaku no Gaara?

-Si

-Claro, él puede venir también, estoy seguro de que Sai se alegrara por ello

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que?, ¿Yo por qué?

-¡Oh! cierto, se me había pasado preguntarte (dijo el azabache sonriendo)

-¿Q-que?

-¿Así que tu eres la "musa de fuego" de Sai?

-¡NO! Deja de decir idioteces

-Yo solo decía... ¿sabes? hace unos días Sai finalmente nos dijo que su "musa de fuego" era la fuente de inspiración para todas sus pinturas

-¿Y a mi que?

-No seas cruel...mira que Sai te quiere en serio

-¡Solo quiere meterme mano! Además soy heterosexual

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Así que saldrá de viaje?

-Si, me iré en cinco días, pero en cuanto vuelva prometo pasar más tiempo con usted... Naruto-sama, hay algo que quiero decirle

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿'Y tu que haces aquí? (preguntó el pelirrojo con un tic en el ojo)

-Gaa-chan, ¿no te da gusto verme?

-¿Que hace él aquí? (Preguntó con mirada asesina viendo al azabache menor)

-Sai es mi ayuda

-Gaa-chan yo me siento junto contigo

-Ni lo sueñes

-¡Sai shhhh! No podemos dejar que nos oigan, ¡siéntate conmigo y déjanos oír maldición! (decía gruñendo el menor de los azabaches) Luego viólalo si quieres pero ¡cállate!

-¡oye! ¡Tú...maldito Uchiha!

-Shhh! Madara se le declaro a Naruto-kun (dijo Sai haciendo que con ello todos en esa mesa guardaran un sepulcral silencio)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y-yo no sé que decir, me siento alagado

-No, shhh, no diga nada (dijo el azabache mayor mientras su dedo índice se posaba en los labios del rubio) piense en lo que le he dicho, estoy al tanto de sus preferencias, pero aun así no pierdo nada con intentarlo...pienso que no puede decir que no le gusta algo cuando no lo ha probado, ¿no cree?

-si...pe

-Naruto-sama, (interrumpió el azabache) por favor piénselo, cuando vuelva de mi viaje deme una respuesta, sea cual sea yo la aceptare

-Está bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¿Está bien?", ¿eso es todo lo que ese usuratonkachi dirá?...lo creí una persona mas firme

-UCHIHA (dijo el pelirrojo con odio haciendo que los azabaches fijaran su vista en él) te lo advertí... no pudo dejar pasar por alto el que hallas insultado a Naru de esa manera (dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un tenedor el cual fue a dar a la mano que el menor de los azabaches tenia sobre la mesa, comenzó haciendo un poco de presión hasta que finalmente unas gotitas de sangre comenzaron a salir)

-¿¡Estas loco? (Preguntó el menor mientras trataba de quitar su mano, pero al hacerlo solo se encajaba mas el tenedor, aunque no lo pareciera, el pelirrojo ponía demasiada fuerza en aprisionarlo con el tenedor)

-¿Te lo dije no? No pasare por alto tus insultos hacia Naru, sin embargo lo dejare por lo pronto ya que no debemos hacer ruido (dijo para después quitar el tenedor mientras los azabaches lo miraban con algo de temor, mismo que escondieron en una milésima de segundo ya que un Uchiha no debe demostrarlo)

-Es curioso... (Dijo el menor de lo azabaches) Naruto me dijo algo parecido cuando te llame mapache esta mañana

-... (El pelirrojo guardo silencio mientras solo se limitaba a ocultar su mirada con la sombra que emitía su pequeño flequillo rojo)

-Me dijo que no permitiría que te llamara de esa manera ya que el motivo de tu ojeras no era para burlarse (comenzó a relatar el azabache) ¿sabes?, Naruto me miró muy feo en ese momento

-¿Q-que mas te dijo? (pregunto el pelirrojo interrumpiendo al azabache)

-¿De que?

-De mis ojeras

-Nada, solo me dijo que era algo de ustedes, y yo no quise preguntar por eso me fui

-¿De que hablan? (preguntó Sai)

-De nada que te importe (dijo el pelirrojo mientras cambiaba su expresión de nerviosismo y tristeza por una de odio)

-Gaa-chan...yo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Naruto-sama disfruto mucho de su compañía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡JODER! ¡QUITATE PERVERTIDO! (gritó el pelirrojo mientras le daba un golpe certero con el puño cerrado a Sai el cual fue a dar de lleno al piso)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Que fue eso?

-"Gaara" (pensó el rubio) Madara-sama discúlpeme un momento, enseguida vuelvo

-Esta bien (dijo mientras se levantaba a la par en el que lo hacia el rubio para después volver a tomar su asiento)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto el rubio salió de su respectivo cubículo comenzó a buscar con la mirada tratando de encontrar a su amigo pelirrojo sin embargo no lo veía, pero vaya que lo escuchó

-¡Shhhhhhhh!(Decía el menor de los Uchiha mientras literalmente saltaba encima del pelirrojo para taparle la boca)

-¡Quita tu sucias manos de mi UCHIHA!

-¡GAARA! (gritó el rubio mientras se adentraba en el cubículo)

-N-Naruto y-yo

-¿Que haces aquí? (dijo se sentaba junto al pelirrojo) ¿y que hacen ustedes aquí? (pregunto viendo a los dos Uchiha)

-B-bueno Naruto-kun…veras... (Comenzó a decir el mayor de los Uchiha ahí reunidos)


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Cuando se vea algo como esto -.-.-.-.-.- es el cambio de conversación

¡Aparecen más personajes! y el teme es más teme

¡A leer!

-B-bueno Naruto-kun…veras... (Comenzó a decir el mayor de los Uchiha ahí reunidos) lo que pasa es que yo invite a Gaa-chan a cenar pero dijo que ni loco se quedaba solo conmigo y como tú no estarías mi hermano vino a hacernos compañía

-Sai...tan lindo que eres (dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba lentamente con una tierna sonrisa al mayor de los azabaches, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con su mano derecha tomo por el cuello al azabache mientras su expresión aparentemente amable cambiaba por una molesta) ¿crees que te voy a creer? En primera Gaara nunca saldría con un hombre a solas si no estoy yo, en segunda nunca pero NUNCA saldría con un Uchiha (dijo para después soltarlo) ahora escúchenme bien, quédense a cenar o váyanse no me importa, pero quiero que cuando yo termine de cenar con Madara-sama estén todos presentes en mi casa porque quiero una buena explicación (dijo para después salir del cubículo)

-¿Ves Uchiha? Te dije que si nos descubría se iba a molestar, ahora no tenemos salida, cuando Naru se enoja significa la muerte (dijo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba la mirada)

-Hum ¿alguien a aparte de mi notó que sus ojos se tornaron rojos? ¿O fue mi imaginación? (dijo el mayor de los azabaches mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano)

-Ya cállate Sai, eso es imposible (dijo el menor de los Uchiha) además todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras querido besar a Gaara nada de esto hubiera pasado, ahora no basta con que haya sido descubierto si no que tengo que darle explicaciones a ese do… ¡NARUTO! Si, a Naruto, ¿quién iba a decir Dobe? Yo no

-Ya cállate de una buena vez Uchiha (dijo el pelirrojo) ¿entonces qué hacemos?

-Terminemos de cenar, saldremos antes que ellos e iremos directo a casa de Naruto a esperarlo entre los arbustos (dijo el menor de los azabaches mientras tomaba su tenedor)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Disculpe la tardanza Madara-sama

-No hay problema

-¿En que estábamos? (Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su lugar) oh si, en su viaje

-No, eso ya no importa ahora, Naruto-sama...lo que importa ahora es usted

-¿Hu?

-Debe sentirse un poco más solo desde la muerte de su padre

-Oh...no negare que no es lo mismo, pero tengo a Kakashi y a Iruka-chan conmigo, así que estaré bien

-Naruto-sama quisiera ser yo el que esté con usted, si tiene algún problema no dude en venir conmigo, quiero ser su apoyo incondicional

-G-gracias

-No, no me agradezca, solo digo la verdad, quiero protegerle (dijo para después tomar la mano del rubio para depositar un pequeño beso)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Joder! Ese maldito Uchiha...pervertido...acosador...pedófilo...interesado...argg (decía un pelirrojo mientras comía)

-Gaara con insultar no ganas nada (dijo el menor de los azabaches)

-¡Tu cállate Uchiha que es tu maldito tío de quien hablo! ¡Joder! ¡Todos son iguales...todos dicen lo mismo, malditas frases trilladas y baratas!

-Gaa-chan ese tipo de frases dejan de ser trilladas y baratas cuando son dichas con amor verdadero, cuando me dejes decirte algo como eso entenderás el que porque (dijo el mayor de los azabaches con una sonrisa)

Segundos después se podía ver a ese azabache medio muerto sobre la mesa, a un pelirrojo con sonrisa sádica y al menor de los azabaches con un tic en el ojo y pánico reflejado mientras pensaba "es increíble lo que se puede hacer con un tenedor"

Cuando finalmente la cena llegó a su fin los dos azabaches y el pelirrojo decidieron salir del restaurante antes de que lo hiciera el rubio

-¿A dónde vas? (preguntó el mayor de los azabaches al ver como el pelirrojo se alejaba del lugar mientras él y su hermano esperaban a que el valet trajera su auto)

-A tomar un taxi (contesto con simpleza mientras proseguía su camino)

-¿Que no trajiste tu auto? (pregunto el menor de los azabaches)

-No, además para empezar nadie sabe que estoy aquí, me escape (dijo para seguir caminando, pero su recorrido fue detenido por el mayor de los azabaches) n-no me toques (dijo mientas se soltaba del agarre rápidamente)

-No te vayas así, es peligroso andar solo, ¿por qué crees que vine a ayudar a Sasuke? Porque tampoco trajo auto ya que Madara podría haberlo visto, Gaara todos vamos al mismo lugar, vámonos juntos... juro que no te haré nada (dijo al notar que el pelirrojo lo miro con desconfianza) de verdad, no te haré nada (el pelirrojo asintió levemente)

Y así los dos azabaches y el pelirrojo llegaron a las afueras de la mansión Uzumaki a esperar al rubio ya que decidieron no entrar

(Y ahora mismo tiempo otras personas)

Después de cenar el azabache y el rubio partieron con rumbo a la mansión del menor...

-Naruto-sama gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación

-oh no fue nada, en realidad me divertí mucho, por ello soy yo el que le agradece la invitación (dijo el rubio mientras sonreía)

Durante el camino a la mansión hablaron de cosas triviales y al llegar, nuevamente la caballerosidad del mayor se hizo presente, abrió la puerta del auto para el rubio y lo acompaño hasta su puerta

-Lo veré en la junta de mañana (dijo el rubio sonriendo)

(El azabache asintió levemente)- Naruto-sama...

-¿Si?

-Estos cinco días antes de mi viaje estaré muy ocupado ya que para poder irme debo dejar todo listo, por ello tal vez no pueda verlo seguido, además de que mi viaje durara una semana, así que por favor en todo ese tiempo considere mi propuesta (dicho esto el azabache mayor deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del rubio) disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero mi excusa es que no pude resistirme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y en los arbustos ante esta escena se podía ver al mayor de los azabaches sujetando a un pelirrojo de la cintura mientras este decía "¡suéltame que yo lo mato!", y al mismo tiempo le mandaba una mirada a su hermano menor la cual a gritos decía "compórtate Sasuke"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-N-no, no tiene por qué disculparse (dijo el rubio sonrojado mientras se tocaba la mejilla)

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, que pase linda noche

Dicho esto el rubio entro como rayo mientras el azabache se marchaba

-¿Naruto estas bien? Estas pálido... ¿sucedió algo?

-¿Hu? N-no...Kakashi estoy bien

-bueno... ¿y cómo fue lo de Madara?

-B-bien...todo tranquilo, mañana te cuento, tengo cuentas que arreglar (dijo mientras abría de nueva cuenta la puerta principal, el peli gris se asomó por instinto y pudo ver que de los arbustos salían dos azabaches y un pelirrojo)

-De Gaara me lo esperaba pero, ¿Uchiha?, ¿y el otro quién es?

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke

- Así que Uchiha ¿eh?, oh, por cierto...Temari habló preocupada (dijo el peli gris mientras caminaba escaleras arriba)

-¿Se fugó?

-Si

-Gaara...llámale y dile que pasara la noche conmigo que no se preocupe

-Está bien...Naruto

-¿Si?

-Sé que esta demás decirlo, pero cuídense, no me preocupo tanto por que los Uchiha van a estar con ustedes pero cualquier cosa háblame (el rubio asintió mientras salía de la mansión)

-Vamos (dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo para que los siguiera y como por instinto los dos azabaches los siguieron)

-¿A dónde vamos? (preguntó el mayor de los azabaches)

-A un lugar que conozco para poder hablar con calma...tenemos tiempo de sobra, apenas son las diez y media, ¿o es que los Uchiha se duermen a las siete? (dijo el rubio en tono de burla)

-¡Hmp claro que no! (dijo el menor de los azabaches)

-Bien entonces solo síganme

El rubio seguía caminando mientras tomaba al pelirrojo de la mano a la par en que eran seguidos por los azabaches, los cuales estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de los chicos que iban delante de ellos ya que de vez en cuando se lanzaban "miraditas" extrañas, es decir, según ellos eran heterosexuales pero en cuanto estaban juntos acciones como esas y miradas cómplices entre ellos no se dejaban a la espera, por ello dudaban, sin embargo no dijeron nada

Finalmente luego de aproximadamente treinta minutos de caminata llegaron a lo que sería un parque, ninguno de los azabaches había estado ahí antes, es decir era un parque común y corriente al cual seguramente irían las personas comunes, pero a pesar de ser un parque común y corriente lucia muy bien cuidado, las bancas estaban impecables, el césped verde y bien cuidado, y a pesar de ser un poco tarde aún había niños con sus familias rondando por ahí, así como puestos ambulantes, las personas reían por todos lados, parecían...¿felices?

-Anda ya, muévanse, ¿que nunca han estado en un parque? (preguntó el rubio al notar que los azabaches se quedaron parados mirando a su alrededor)

-S-si pero nunca en uno como este (contesto el mayor de los azabaches)

-Bueno pues es lo que hay...si no te gus

-¡Naruto! (interrumpieron)

-¡Viejo! (*ya saben el de Ichiraku ashh es que tengo bloqueo mental y no recuerdo el nombre) ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¡hace semanas que no te veía por aquí!

-Sí, es que he estado ocupado... por cierto, ¿y Ayame-chan?

-Está bien, hoy se quedó en casa porque esta resfriada, Gaara (Dijo mientras miraba al pelirrojo) ¿has crecido o es mi imaginación?

-¡N-no viejo! Pero que dice si lo vi hace una semana

-ajajajajaja y en esa semana no cambias, ¿bueno y que hacen por aquí a esta hora?

- Venimos a pasear un rato, por cierto, donde quedan mis modales, ellos son unos amigos (dijo el rubio mientras señalaba con el pulgar a los azabaches)

-Mucho gusto (dijeron al unísono los azabaches mientras hacían una leve reverencia)

-Igualmente...oe Naruto espero que vengas a comer en otra ocasión un poco de ramen! ¡Correrá por mi cuenta!

-Si...gracias, por cierto viejo tengo una proposición que hacerte, negocios, iré en dos días a tu casa, ¿te parece?, Es que ahora tengo algo de prisa

-¡Si! Ándate con cuidado, aunque supongo que los Uchiha-sama los cuidaran (dijo el viejo sonriendo mientras se marchaba rumbo a su puesto)

-¿N-nos conoció? (dijo el menor de los azabaches)

-Si, el viejo sabe quiénes somos, pero a eso él no le importa y a nosotros tampoco, todos somos iguales, además él es muy amable (dijo el pelirrojo)

-Bien, vayamos por allá, ustedes tienen mucho que explicarme (dijo el rubio mientras señalaba una banca algo alejada) ¡ahora sí! ¿Qué rayos hacían todos ahí?, ¿y por qué te fugaste de tu casa Gaara?

-Hmp yo solo fui por mi tío (dijo el azabache menor)

-Yo fui por él porque no llevaba su auto (dijo el azabache mayor señalando a su hermano)

-Y-yo bueno...no me quede tranquilo (comenzó a decir el pelirrojo) estaba preocupado por ti...no podía dejarte con un Uchiha...todos son...ya sabes...

-¿cómo? (pregunto el rubio)

-Malditos, pervertidos, bipolares y gay

-¡Oye! Estamos aquí por si no lo notaste (dijo Sasuke)

-¿Y qué?, Eso no hace la diferencia, tarde o temprano te harás gay (contestó el pelirrojo con simpleza)

-Sasuke no le levantes la voz a Gaa-chan

-Hmp

-¡Ya cálmense todos!(dijo el rubio) aun así...Gaara no debes de exponerte y lo sabes (dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la cara del pelirrojo entre sus manos) en lugar de hacerme un bien haces que me preocupe, no quiero que te pase nada (dijo el rubio para finalmente abrazar al pelirrojo)

-Y nosotros los Uchiha somos los gay ¿no? (dijo en un tono de molestia el azabache menor)

-No te metas Uchiha (dijo el pelirrojo mientras se separaba del abrazo) no tiene nada que ver contigo

-Hmp entonces no hagan cosas que digan lo contrario

-¿A qué te refieres? (dijo el rubio)

-Hmp, Dobe (dijo en susurro inaudible) ¿cómo que a qué? Ambos dicen ser heterosexuales y a la más mínima oportunidad se abrazan, se miran, se agarran de la mano, ya fue suficiente ¿no?

-¿Celos? (pregunto el pelirrojo)

-¡HMP CLARO QUE NO! Es solo que me molesta que a mí me tachen de gay cuando ustedes parecen ser la pareja ejemplar, ¡ya me hartaron!, andan por ahí mostrándose como si fueran una pareja, y tú (dijo viendo específicamente al rubio) te sonrojas como colegiala estúpida frente a Madara

-¡Sasuke YA BASTA! (dijo el mayor de los azabaches)

-¡NO! (contesto el menor de los Uchiha mientras encaraba a su hermano)

-NO TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO (Dijo el rubio molesto)

-¡SI TIENE QUE VER! ¡EL MAPACHE SE LA PASA LLAMANDOME GAY CUANDO EL ANDA DETRÁS DE TI! Y POR (el azabache no termino de hablar cuando un certero golpe con el puño cerrado que pegó de lleno directo en su mejilla derecha lo hizo caer al suelo)

-¡TE LO ADVERTI! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO LLAMARAS DE ESA MANERA! SABE QUE "UCHIHA-SAMA" ¡LO ODIO! ¡ME REPUGNA EL TAN SOLO VERLO! (dijo el rubio para después tomar al pelirrojo de la mano para comenzar a caminar)

-¡Naruto-kun espera! ¡No es bueno que se vayan solos y caminando! (dijo el mayor de los azabaches mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermano del suelo)

-¡AL CARAJO! ¡ME SE CUIDAR SOLO! (gritó el rubio en la lejanía)

-¿Estas contento? (dijo el mayor mirando a su hermano con desapruebo)

-Hmp ellos comenzaron con sus "miraditas" y sus insultos, ¡gay!...por favor... ¿gay yo?

-Si en verdad fuera mentira no tendría por qué molestarte ¿no crees?...pero pareciera que fuera verdad ya que tu coraje es notable (dijo el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos) el que calla otorga, ahora vamos

-Hmp, ¿a dónde?

-¿Como que a dónde?, ¡a buscarlos! Si algo les pasa Kakashi-san nos matara a ambos, pareciera que pueden solos pero ve su complexión, son más delgados y pequeños que nosotros, además es nuestra responsabilidad el cuidarlos

-Hmp

Dicho esto los azabaches comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo en busca del pelirrojo y el rubio

(Mismo tiempo otra escena)

-Buenas noches (dijo un pelinegro poco después de que le abrieran la puerta)

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru?

-¿No te da gusto verme Deidara-chan?

-¡Dime de una buena vez que quieres y lárgate!

-Tranquilo...aún faltan invitados así que esperare dentro de tu departamento hasta que lleguen

(Mismo tiempo otra escena)

-¡Maldito TEME! Esta me las pagara (decía un rubio mientras llevaba casi arrastras a un pelirrojo)

-Naruto

-Juro que lo golpeare hasta saciarme

-¡Naruto!

-No te preocupes Gaara...no dejare que te pase algo

-¡Naruto!

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Dónde estamos? (al decir esto el rubio paró en seco para mirar a su alrededor)

-N-no lo sé...pero no te preocupes yo te cuidare (y efectivamente el rubio no tenía la menor idea de donde se había metido, del coraje que traía no se dio cuenta que caminó en sentido contrario a su mansión, ahora él y el pelirrojo se encontraban en un lugar que parecía ser de lo más bajo, había bares en cada esquina, así como borrachos bebiendo en las banquetas, prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios, y otros tantos teniendo sexo en algún lugar oscuro) Gaara vayamos por aquí (dijo señalando un callejón) tal vez en el otro extremo ya no haya este tipo de cosas (el pelirrojo asintió mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano del rubio)

Con paso lento pero decidido se adentraron en el oscuro callejón, conforme avanzaban el olor a orines y alcohol no se hizo esperar así que por ello apresuraron el paso, llevaban la mitad recorrida así que no había marcha atrás ya que era preferible caminar la mitad restante a regresarse; ambos chicos pudieron observar que justo antes de la salida del callejón había un gran bote de basura y poco después la entrada trasera de lo que parecía ser otro bar, apresuraron aún más el paso si es que podía ser posible, pero no llegaron a correr, justo cuando iban por enfrente de la puerta del bar esta se abrió y de ella salieron cuatro tipos enormes, en ese momento el rubio apretó con más fuerza la mano del pelirrojo y cuando iban a echarse a correr dos de los tipos los tomaron por la cintura mientras los otros dos se acercaban a paso lento y sonriendo.

-Vaya, ¡vaya! Parece que esta noche tendremos compañía... ¿qué dices Sakon? ¿Te gustan rubios? ¿O pelirrojos? (dijo un peli gris)

-Pelirrojos (dijo un peli gris exactamente igual al primero) aunque el rubio no está mal Ukon


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

1: El texto que aparece en _cursiva _es para diferenciar a Ukon de Sakon (Ukon es la cursiva)

2: durante las llamadas el texto en MAYUSCULA es lo que dice la otra persona, es decir que es lo que los demás no podrán escuchar por obvias razones

¡A leer!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-_Vaya ¡vaya! Parece que esta noche tendremos compañía... ¿qué dices Sakon? ¿Te gustan rubios? ¿O pelirrojos?_ (dijo un peli gris)

-Pelirrojos (dijo un peli gris exactamente igual al primero) aunque el rubio no está mal Ukon

-_Jugo, Suigetsu, ¿ustedes que dicen?_ (preguntó el primer peli gris a los chicos que sostenían a sus "presas")

-Ambos me gustan (dijo Suigetsu)

-Los prefiero pelirrojos (dijo Jugo mientras susurraba al oído de Gaara)

-¡BASTARDO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE LO TOQUES! (en un arranque de desespero el rubio le dio un codazo a su opresor en las costillas, lo cual provoco que lo soltara, una vez libre literalmente se echó sobre el peli naranja para propinarle un puñetazo, sin embargo no logro completar su acción puesto que un golpe en su estómago lo dejo sin aire y por ello cayó al suelo en cuatro)

-¡_Joder Suigetsu agárralo bien!_

-Perdón Ukon, me tomó por sorpresa (dijo mientras se acercaba para tomar de nueva cuenta al rubio)

-¡Suéltame! (Gritó el rubio a manera de orden)

-_Parece que no entiendes tu posición_ (dijo mientras lo tomaba de fuertemente de los cabellos) ¿_sabes quién soy?_

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡SOLO DEJA IR A GAARA! (Contestó con furia mientras los miraba con odio)

-_Mira niño, mi nombre es Ukon, y no voy a permitir que un niñato como tú me diga que hacer, en cuanto a tu amigo, lamento decirlo pero le ha gustado a mi hermano_(dicho esto Sakon se acercó a Gaara, una vez que estuvo frente a él lo tomo con delicadeza de la barbilla, el pelirrojo estaba tan perplejo que ni siquiera parpadeaba, Sakon saco su lengua con la cual lamio los labios del pelirrojo, el aludido no decía nada, únicamente temblaba mientras sus lágrimas caían sin control , el mayor sonrió satisfecho para después pararse junto a su gemelo, eso era lo que le gustaba, el miedo de sus víctimas) ¿_qué dices a eso? (pregunto Ukon con deje de burla)_

El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a Gaara, no se perdonaría nunca si algo sucediera; el rubio sonrió de lado para después escupirles a ambos en el rostro

-¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta ttebayo!

-¡Maldito! ¡Ahora veras! (gritaron al unísono los gemelos)

Ante eso Suigetsu soltó al rubio y retrocedió unos pasos, los gemelos se habían enojado y eso no era para nada bueno; Sakon tiro el primero golpe el cual de nueva cuenta fue en el estómago, seguido de él Ukon tomo de los cabellos al rubio y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro, de esa manera comenzó la paliza en contra del rubio, por su parte Gaara estaba ausente y llorando, el rubio se encontraba en el suelo jadeando y escupiendo sangre, los malditos le habían roto el labio y probablemente un diente

-¡Cobardes! ¿Se necesitan dos para golpearme ttebayo? (Dijo el rubio con tono de burla para luego carcajearse) ¡si vinieran hacia mí de uno en uno no tendrían oportunidad!

-Haremos más que golpearte por tu osadía mocoso (dicho esto Sakon tomo la camisa del rubio y la abrió de un tirón haciendo que varios de los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones, ahora con el pecho desnudo del rubio Ukon se situó a su espalda para sostenerlo mientras Sakon se acercaba con claras intenciones de lamerlo, sin embargo dicho acto no llego a completarse ya que por alguna razón el rubio estaba libre y los gemelos yacían adoloridos en el suelo

-S-Sasuke (dijo en susurro el rubio)

(Veamos el mismo momento pero en otra escena)

-¿Se puede saber qué hacemos por estos rumbos? (dijo un azabache molesto al notar que se hallaba caminando entre borrachos y prostitutas)

-Por si no lo recuerdas Sasuke, este fue el camino que Naruto-kun y Gaa-chan tomaron por tu culpa

-Hmp no es mi culpa que sea un Dobe…Sai a lo mejor ya volvieron a su mansión

-No lo creo, y cállate de una vez que me hartas más que una mujer en un día de compras

-Hmp

-¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta ttebayo! (Los azabaches se detuvieron en seco al escuchar ese grito)

-¡Maldito! ¡Ahora veras! (gritaron al unísono los gemelos)

-¡Cobardes! ¿Se necesitan dos para golpearme ttebayo? (Dijo el rubio con tono de burla para luego carcajearse) ¡si vinieran hacia mí de uno en uno no tendrían oportunidad!

En definitiva ese había sido Naruto, desesperados comenzaron a buscar con la vista al rubio escandaloso

-¡Ahí están! (dijo Sai señalando un callejón) están del otro lado

-Sai

-¿Qué?

-¿Es mi imaginación o no están solos?

-¡Mierda! ¡Démonos prisa! (Ante eso el menor de los azabaches asintió)

-Haremos más que golpearte por tu osadía mocoso (dicho esto Sakon tomo la camisa del rubio y la abrió de un tirón haciendo que varios de los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones)

Los azabaches cada vez estaban más cerca y por ello pudieron ver y escuchar a la perfección la escena de momentos atrás, el menor se sentía tan molesto, veía como un maldito le arrancaba la camisa a Naruto, por más que corría sentía que no llegaría nunca, ¡ese bastardo estaba a punto de lamerle el pecho! Tenía que evitarlo; en un último esfuerzo los azabaches lograron llegar, el menor se fue inmediatamente hacia Sakon para tirarlo de un puñetazo mientras Sai golpeaba a Ukon en la nuca

-S-Sasuke (dijo en susurro el rubio)

-¿Estas bien Dobe?

-S-si

-Joder usuratonkachi parece que te gusta hacer estupideces

-¡Cállate teme! ¡Además nadie pidió tu ayuda!

-Hmp usuratonkachi malagradecido

-¡Hey! Si tienen tiempo de discutir (comenzó a decir Jugo) entonces pueden ver que es lo que le pasara a su amigo (dijo mientras tomaba al pelirrojo por el cuello)

Naruto estaba más furioso que nunca, el que ahora estuvieran en esa situación había sido su culpa, ¿por qué mierda pasaba eso?, parecía que el mundo la traía en su contra, pero dejando eso de lado, no dejaría que nadie más le pusiera una mano encima al pelirrojo; con esa decisión en mente el rubio se abalanzo hacia Jugo tirándole varios puñetazos provocando que se tambaleara de un lado a otro y de paso que soltara a Gaara, los azabaches apenas y parpadeaban, "¿de dónde sacaba tanta fuerza ese usuratonkachi?" era lo que en esos momentos pensaba el azabache menor y, por ello no se dio cuenta de que tanto Sakon como Ukon se habían recuperado, Sakon quería venganza, nadie, ¡ absolutamente nadie¡ interrumpía su diversión; así que con un odio descomunal golpeo a Sasuke en la nuca haciéndolo caer al suelo, por su parte Ukon se fue en contra de Sai el cual apenas y si evito el golpe, gracias a eso Sai tenía una oportunidad de hacerle frente y, así tanto Ukon como Sai se encontraban peleando; por su parte Suigetsu reía divertido, observaría un poco más, después si le daban ganas tal vez se uniría

Con Sasuke medio aturdido por el golpe y en el suelo, Sai ocupado con Ukon y Naruto sobre Jugo, el pelirrojo nuevamente quedo a merced de Sakon el cual se acercaba a él cada vez más, ninguna banda de niñatos le privarían del juego que comenzó, Gaara sabía que Sakon se estaba acercando, sabía lo que Sakon querría hacerle pero su cuerpo no se movía, era más el miedo que sentía, por suerte Naruto se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y tomando desprevenido a Sakon le salto encima, ambos cayeron al suelo, Naruto estaba ahorcajadas sobre el mayor, con sus puños cerrados comenzó a golpear el rostro de Sakon con verdadera saña, como si en verdad quisiera matarlo a golpes, él no se detendría ante nada, no ahora que ese rojo brillo peculiar se había apoderado de sus ojos, estaba tan molesto

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO TOCARAS! (Gritaba el rubio entre golpes) ¡TE DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS IR! VOY A GOLPEARTE HASTA QUE MUERAS

-Usuratonkachi detente (dijo el menor de los azabaches mientras se acercaba al rubio una vez que se recuperó del golpe)

-¡NO TE METAS! (Gritó el rubio mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio pero sin dejar de golpear a Sakon) ¡YO LE DIJE! ¡SE LO ADVERTI! (Decía el rubio con odio y con la voz quebrada, quería llorar, no de dolor, sino más bien de coraje) LE DIJE QUE NO LO TOCARA… ¡LO GOLPEARE HASTA MATARLO! ¡LE CORTARE ESA MALDITA LENGUA QUE TIENE Y DEJARE QUE MUERA DESANGRADO!

-USURA (pero el menor de los azabaches no termino de hablar ya que había escuchado el ruido que hace una arma una vez que se quita el seguro, justo cerca de sus sien Suigetsu sostenía un revolver mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro)

-¡HEY! ¡HOLA! No quisiera interrumpir (dijo llamando la atención de todos los cuales al ver la situación se detuvieron, bueno todos menos Naruto) ¡hazme caso niño! Deja a Sakon un momento (dicho esto el rubio clavo su mirada en Suigetsu, reparo en que este le apuntaba con un revolver a Sasuke, Sai y Ukon se habían detenido y Gaara seguía en el suelo temblando, pero a pesar de eso Naruto no se detendría por nada, así que volvió su vista al peli gris que se encontraba debajo de él mientras parecía incrementar la fuerza de los puñetazos) ¿'no me escuchaste?... ¿quieres que le pegue un tiro a tu amigo?

-¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS! ME VALE MADRE LO QUE LE PASE A ÉL (gritó el rubio mientras seguía golpeando a Sakon, estaba cegado por él coraje, por ello no era nada bueno interrumpirlo)

-Oh ya veo….entonces si cambio mi arma de dirección… ¿qué tal hacia tu pelirrojo novio? (dijo con sadismo)

-… (Naruto se detuvo rápidamente, sentía como sus puños temblaban aún más de coraje) ¡N-NO LO TOQUES!

-¿Si no que?... ¿te das cuenta quien tiene el control? (dijo Suigetsu mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia el rubio el cual aún seguía a ahorcajas sobre Sakon) eres un verdadero problema, podrías servir para el nuevo negocio, pero tampoco me molestaría tener el privilegio de pegarte un tiro (dijo mientras le apuntaba justo en medio de la frente con el revolver) ¿qué dices?...nada me cuesta jalar del gatillo justo ahora

-¡DEJALO! (gritó Sasuke molesto)

-Tú te callas (dijo Suigetsu mirándole con furia) esto es entre él y yo, se ha vuelto personal, nadie me ignora mientras hablo…ahora bien (dijo mientras de nuevo centraba su vista en el rubio) que prefieres, ¿trabajar de puta para mí? ¿O que te pegue un tiro?

-¿Dejaras ir a Gaara? (pregunto el rubio con la cabeza gacha)

-¿Estas tratando de negociar?... ¿tanto te importa tu novio?

-N-no tiene que ver contigo ttebayo…dime…si elijo cual quiera de esas dos opciones… ¿Dejaras ir a Gaara?

-No lo sé, mira que el pelirrojo me parece lindo, no estaría mal hacer un trio contigo y él como mi compañía

-Hare lo que sea ttebayo…es una promesa, yo nunca rompo mis promesas…solo…solo déjalo ir (decía el rubio apretando aún más los puños)

-¿USURATONKACHI COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? ¡VAYA! Y DICES QUE NO ERES GAY… ¡ERES UN DOBE! (Gritaba Sasuke molesto, le molestaba el hecho de que ese maldito Dobe se dejaría lastimar todo por mantener seguro a Gaara, cuando a él le apuntaron dijo que le valía, pero cuando la situación cambio hacia Gaara el rubio agacho la cabeza… ¿tan importante era ese pelirrojo para él?... ¿dolor?... ¿lo que sentía en el pecho era dolor?... ¿pero por qué?... ¿por quería ser Gaara al menos una vez?

-Cállate teme (comenzó a decir el rubio) esto no hubiera llegado a tales extremos si no te hubieras metido, yo podía solo y, lo que haga o deje de hacer ya te lo dije…no tiene que ver contigo

-mmmm está bien…tienes agallas niño (dijo Suigetsu interrumpiendo) me vas a divertir bastante, dejare ir a tu novio, pero tú vienes conmigo (el rubio asintió mientras se ponía de pie)

-N-Naruto, no seas idiota… ¿por qué llegar tan lejos? (preguntó Sasuke con la mirada escondida en su flequillo)

-Porque es importante para mi…jamás lo entenderías (dijo el rubio sonriendo)

"Porque es importante para mí", esas palabras se sintieron tan frías para el menor de los azabaches, ¿que tenía Gaara como para hacer que Naruto hiciera tales estupideces?, no quería que algo le pasara a Naruto; el ruido de un celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos

LLAMADA

-¿Hola? (dijo Suigetsu)

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTAN? YA ESTAMOS TODOS REUNIDOS, MAS LES VALE VENIR INMEDIATAMENTE

-Lo que pasa es que primero nos perdimos, ¡joder! Es nuestro primer día en Japón después de muchos años…al salir del bar tuvimos un problema

-PUES SEA LO QUE SEA DEJALO, LUEGO TE ENCARGAS DE ELLO, VENGAN AHORA MISMO

-Si, si

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

-Huy es una lástima, me hubiera encantado llevarte conmigo, pero mis amigos y yo tenemos que irnos (dijo Suigetsu mientras abrazaba con descaro al rubio) pero no te preocupes, yo te buscare, te dejare libre un poco más, diviértete, despídete de tu familia etc., etc., luego volveré por ti, (dijo mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla) no te preocupes, te encontrare rápido, no hay muchos rubios con lindas marquitas como estas en Japón (dijo para después lamer las marquitas que se encontraban en la mejilla derecha del rubio) ahora muévanse tenemos trabajo (dijo mientras miraba a sus compañeros para después marcharse como si nada)

Sai inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo, mientras Sasuke se quedaba de pie en su lugar

-No lo toques (dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a donde Sai con el pelirrojo) lo alteraras más (dicho esto el azabache se hizo a un lado mientras el rubio se ponía de rodillas para abrazar al pelirrojo el cual al sentir que lo tocaban se estremeció ) Gaara tranquilo…soy yo…soy Naruto…mírame (dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba con una mano la mejilla empapada del pelirrojo) estoy aquí…lo siento Gaara…perdóname…yo…no quise ponerte en esta situación (una vez dicho esto el pelirrojo se abrazó con fuerza al rubio mientras repetía constantemente "no me dejes solo")

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos (dijo el mayor de los azabaches)

-No podemos, no deben ver a Gaara de esta manera (dijo el rubio)...él y yo iremos a otro lado, ustedes hagan lo que quieran…solo hagan de cuenta que nunca vieron esto

-¡Joder! ¡Ya me harte! Deja de decir estupideces (dijo el menor de los azabaches) ¡todo tu mundo va en torno a Gaara! ¡¿Que tiene él como para que hagas toda clase de estupideces?

-Es importante para mí, confórmate con saber eso (se limitó a decir el rubio)

-Hmp

-Naruto-kun no creo que sea buena idea que se vayan solos, además todos estamos metidos en esto, no iremos con Kakashi pero al menos déjanos estar con ustedes hasta mañana solo por si acaso

-Como quieran (dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su celular)

LLAMADA

-¿Shikamaru?

-¡HEY NARUTO! HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS A HABLARME, ESTOY MOLESTO Y NO SOLO YO, TAMBIEN KIBA Y LOS DEMAS, SERA MEJOR QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA PARA TU ABANDONO

-S-si…puedes golpearme después si quieres, Gaara lo hizo, pero, Shikamaru necesito un favor…Gaara tuvo un ataque de pánico, no puedo volver con él en este estado

-¿¡QUE!'¿ PERO COMO? ¿POR QUE?

-Unos tipos nos atacaron en un callejón, luego te explico… ¿podrías venir por nosotros?

-AHORA MISMO MANDO A LEE POR USTEDES, DIME DONDE ESTAN

-Bueno, estamos más allá del parque al que siempre íbamos, afuera de un bar con un letrero morado en su puerta trasera

-¡JODER NARUTO! ¿QUE HACEN AHÍ? SALGAN DEL CALLEJON Y COMIENSEN A CAMINAR HACIA EL LADO DERECHO, ESE NO ES UN BUEN LUGAR, ES TERRITORIO DE KIMIMARO ,CAMINEN POR SEIS CUADRAS MAS, EN UNA ESQUINA VERAN UN TELEFONO PUBLICO DE COLOR AZUL, ESPEREN A QUE LEE LLEGUE

-Gracias… por cierto, llama a Kakashi dile que estaremos contigo viendo películas o algo así

-Si

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

-¿A quién le hablaste? (pregunto el mayor de los azabaches)

-A un amigo, dijo que saliéramos de aquí, parece ser que es territorio de Kimimaro, caminaremos seis cuadras hacia la derecha, ahí alguien son recogerá

-¿Kimimaro? ¿Kaguya Kimimaro? ¿Es territorio mafioso? (preguntó el mayor)

-Parece ser que sí, pero como sea, vámonos antes de que vuelvan (dijo el rubio mientras se ponía en pie con el pelirrojo)

Al llegar al lugar indicado por el Nara no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando un auto negro polarizado se estaciono frente a ellos

-Suban (dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para sentarse con Gaara en sus piernas, los azabaches subieron en la parte de atrás)

-Vine lo más rápido que pude Naruto-kun (dijo el de las cejotas )

-Gracias Lee…hum ellos son Sai y Sasuke, vendrán con nosotros

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Lee y disfruto de la flor de la juventud

-Hum si…el gusto es nuestro (dijeron al unísono los azabaches)

-¿Dónde están todos? (pregunto el rubio)

-En el edificio oeste, hay fiesta (dijo el cejotas mientras comenzaba a conducir)

EN OTRO LADO

-Llegan tarde

-Tks ya te dije Kimimaro, tuvimos unos problemas, nada grave, después me encargo (dijo Suigetsu mientras entraba a la departamento seguido por sus compañeros)

-¡Vaya, vaya¡ hasta que se dignan a aparecer (dijo un pelinegro desde un sillón)

-Orochimaru-sama...lo sentimos, no volverá a suceder…¿y bien , cual es nuestro trabajo? (pregunto Sakon)

-Así me gusta….Madara-sama saldrá de viaje dentro de unos días, viajara hasta Alemania para encontrarse a con Zabuza, durante ese tiempo quiere que vigilen a ciertas personas, se les asignara uno a cada uno de ustedes (dijo mientras sacaba unas carpetas de un maletín negro) Kimimaro: tú te harás cargo de Uchiha Sai , Suigetsu: Uzumaki Naruto es tu encargo , Jugo: te encargaras de Deidara aquí presente, Sakon : Sabaku no Gaara y finalmente Ukon: Uchiha Sasuke (dicho esto el pelinegro abrió las carpetas dejando ver con ello fotos de cada uno de los nombrados( a excepción de Deidara)

-¡JO! Me he sacado un premio (dijo sonriendo Suigetsu) ¿Uzumaki Naruto eh? Quien diría que ese niño fuera el hijo de Minato…


	10. Chapter 10

-¡JO! Me he sacado un premio (dijo sonriendo Suigetsu) Uzumaki Naruto eh? Quien diría que ese niño fuera el hijo de Minato…

-¿A qué niño te refieres? (preguntó con la mirada afilada el pelinegro)

-Hum Orochimaru-sama, nosotros llegamos tarde porque tuvimos unos problemas al salir del bar, nos encontramos a estos cuatro chicos (dijo mientras tomaba las fotos de Sai, Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto) son algo salvajes e imprudentes, Naruto golpeo a Sakon de una manera brutal ajajajajaja en verdad quería matarlo y todo porque nos queríamos divertir con ese lindo pelirrojo

De pronto Suigetsu abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, Kimimaro lo había golpeado...

-Te dije que vinieras inmediatamente para acá, no tenías por qué detenerte por mas buenos que esos críos te parecieran, más te vale que esto no se vuelva a repetir, ¡idiota! Te has metido en un serio problema

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabaku no Gaara… fue la mascota personal de Zabuza en Alemania, Uzumaki Naruto es aquello que Madara-sama desea a modo de consuelo por Minato, su alianza del pasado no se ha roto, viene a reclamar sus deseos y tú eres un idiota que esta jodido por no poner atención a todo lo que decimos en las reuniones (finalizo Kimimaro mientras se servía un trago)

-Nee, Nee, tranquilos (dijo Orochimaru mientras sonreía ) hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto pasó, solo hagan su trabajo y no los toquen, no queremos hacer enojar a Zabuza o a Madara, ¿verdad? (dicho esto todos en esa habitación asintieron) muy bien, entonces todos a excepción de Jugo comienzan su trabajo en cinco días, en esa carpetas esta todo la información de los lugares que frecuentan así como sus horarios, ahora retírense (dicho esto cada quien tomo sus respectivas carpetas para después salir dejando con ello a Deidara, Jugo y Orochimaru) bien Deidara, continuemos donde nos quedamos, ¿qué era lo que me decías?

-Que quiero ver a Itachi

-¿Que estás dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo?

-L-lo que sea…solo quiero verlo

(El pelinegro sonrió victorioso, ese Madara había acertado en todo lo dicho) - bien…te dejare verlo…le diré a Madara que te lleve a Alemania con él pero a cambio quiero que te acerques a Uzumaki Naruto, quiero que seas su amigo, de esa manera lo podremos controlar un poco más, ¿qué dices?

-Si con eso veré a Itachi por mi está bien

-Perfecto, ahora descansen yo me tengo que ir…

En otro lugar….

Lee se había estacionado enfrente de un edificio que tenía seis pisos de alto, los primeros tres pisos tenían las ventanas rotas a diferencia de los otros tres, la música y el griterío de las personas se podía escuchar hasta fuera, los Uchiha se miraron entre si al percatarse de ello, además de notar que el lugar donde ese edificio estaba lucía a un peor que el territorio de Kimimaro, sin más que decir los azabaches siguieron de cerca al rubio y al pelirrojo, en cuanto entraron vieron que sus suposiciones eran correctas, había decenas de personas en ese primer piso brincando y aventándose de un lado a otro con botellas de alcohol en mano, unos más drogándose, y otros tantos en los sillones finos teniendo relaciones sexuales, se dirigieron al fondo de ese primer piso para tomar el elevador

-Shikamaru está esperándote con los demás en el quinto piso, yo iré a recoger a Ten –Ten (dijo el de las cejotas luego de dejarlos en el elevador)

"Shikamaru" pensaba el mayor de los azabaches mientras el levador avanzaba… ¿dónde había escuchado ese nombre?, él sabía que lo había oído en algún lugar pero no podía recordarlo; el ruido de la puerta del elevador abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al salir del elevador pudo notar que había un pasillo en el cual había diferentes puertas, ese quinto piso lucia en buen estado además de que tenía un toque rustico, había varios cuadros sumamente caros colgando en las paredes, así como diversos muebles con piezas únicas de colección o con floreros, un piso lujoso, nada que ver con el primero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta habían llegado a la última puerta la cual el rubio abrió para poder entrar

-Eres problemático Naruto (dijo el pelinegro poco después de beber el último trago de su copa)

- Amigos…paquete completo (dijo el rubio sonriendo)

-¡NARA! ¡ES UN NARA! ¡SHIKAMARU NARA! ¡JODER COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES! (Gritaba histérico el mayor de los Uchiha por lo cual todos dentro de esa habitación lo miraban sorprendidos y con una gota en cabeza)

-Hmp Sai deja de hacer estupideces y compórtate (dijo el menor de los Uchiha mientras cruzaba los brazos)

-¡ES QUE TU NO ENTINENDES NADA POR QUE SOLO LLEVAS DOS AÑOS VIVIENDO EN JAPON! (dijo el mayor mientras estrujaba a su hermano sin cesar) ¡LOS NARA SON DE LA MAFIA!

-¡USURATONKACHI! ¡¿NOS SACAS DE UNA Y NOS METES EN OTRA? (Dijo el menor con un tic en el ojo)

-Hu que problemáticos (dijo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie) ¿qué rayos pasa aquí Naruto? ¿Qué haces con los Uchiha? Creí que odiabas tu "mundo" a excepción de Gaara

-Y así es ttebayo, pero el teme es algo metiche y termino liado conmigo, además tendré que hacer negocios con él

-¡Dobe! ¿A quién llamas teme?

-¡A CALLAR TODOS DE UNA VEZ! (dijo un castaño que traía unas marquitas rojas en las mejillas mientras se ponía de pie)

-¡Kiba! (Gritó Naruto feliz) joder hace mucho que no te veía...pensé que estabas en alguno de los pisos de abajo

-No que va, en cuanto escuche que venías subí de inmediato (dijo el Inuzuka mientras palmeaba al rubio) aunque aún estoy molesto…me debes muchas explicaciones….

-A todos nosotros (dijo otro castaño mientras comía una papa)

-Chouji, lo se ttebayo…pero antes déjenme recostar a Gaara

-Si, vayamos pues al piso de arriba (dijo el Inuzuka mientras salía seguido por todos los demás)

Ese último piso resulto ser una habitación enorme en la cual había un baño completo, una mini sala, un mini bar en una esquina y una cama realmente grande en la cual podían caber al menos diez personas, una vez que el rubio recostó al pelirrojo en medio de la cama se acomodó junto a él mientras los demás se sentaban en la mini sala, cuando finalmente el pelirrojo se quedó dormido el rubio se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás para comenzar a explicar todo desde el principio

-¿Con que Madara eh? Bueno no culpo a Gaara por hacer lo que hizo, aunque Naruto esta vez sí tuviste la culpa por irte así como si nada por cualquier lugar, en cuanto a los Uchiha no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero creo que no deberían de meterse donde no los llaman, pero ya que están aquí se joden (finalizo el Nara)

-¡HMP! (*apuesto a que saben quién lo dijo XD)

-Como sea ttebayo...eso estuvo cerca

-¿¡CERCA! ¿¡Que crees que hubiera pasado si Zabuza hubiera estado aquí!(Grito el Inuzuka)

-C-cálmate ttebayo…desde ese día no ha vuelto

-Podría hacerlo en cualquier momento y lo sabes Naruto (continuo el Nara) el que te hayas salido de la escuela pública no ayuda en nada, sabes que ellos vienen por ti desde el principio

-Sí, lo sé... pero también debo encargarme de mi apellido

-Pero al estar ahí expones a Gaara… ¿escuchaste lo que dijo ese tipo hace un año no? (dijo Akimichi)

-Si…Gaara no lo sabe… y no debemos decirle ttebayo… no quiero que se preocupe

-Pero Naruto si

-¡NARUTO!(Interrumpió en un grito el pelirrojo)

-Aquí estoy (dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba rápido hacia la cama para abrazar al pelirrojo) ¿te sientes mejor? Whoa has roto tu record has dormido por cuarenta minutos (dijo poco después de mirar su reloj)

-N-no me dejes solo (dijo el pelirrojo mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo del rubio)

-Cof cof no es que quiera interrumpir… (Dijo el menor de los azabaches mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia donde el rubio y el pelirrojo se encontraban) he estado escuchando todo sin decir una palabra, pero creo que al menos merezco una explicación ya que por lo que veo también estoy metido en esto, ¿no es así?

-Efectivamente (dijo el Nara mientras se ponía de pie para poco después sentarse junto al rubio) ya que esto en parte ha sido tu culpa trabajaras para mi

-¡Hmp! ¿Por qué debería de hacer algo como eso si ni siquiera sé que mierda sucede?

-Te contare solo lo necesario

-¡N o! (interrumpió el rubio) no tiene por qué saber nada…solo deja que se quede aquí, por la mañana nos iremos…no volverá a meterse donde no lo llaman, ¿verdad Sasuke-sama?

-Exijo una explicación (continuo el menor de los Uchiha ignorando al rubio)

-¡Teme! ¡Dije que no!

-Naruto-kun, ¿Kakashi-san sabe de esto? (continuo el mayor de los Uchiha)

-Kakashi sabe lo que la mayoría (dijo el Inuzuka)

-¿Y qué es lo que no sabe? (pregunto el menor de los Uchiha)

-El secreto de Gaara y Naruto (continuó el Akimichi) ya que

-¡CHOUJI! ¡CALLATE! (Dijo el rubio mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada) ¡Tks! Sasuke-sama (nótese el sarcasmo) confórmese con saber que Kakashi está al tanto de que los Nara nos protegen, cuando volvimos de Inglaterra mi padre comenzó una amistad con Nara Shikaku debido a que yo me hice amigo de Shikamaru gracias a mi insistencia de entrar en una escuela pública lejos de la clase alta a la que pertenezco, por ello el que estemos aquí no es malo, eso es todo lo que tiene que saber

-¿Qué hay de tu secreto? (dijo el menor de los Uchiha en tono exigente)

-No tienes por qué saberlo…no tiene que ver contigo (finalizo el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello del pelirrojo)

-¿¡ES TODO LO QUE SABES DECIR USURATONKACHI! Joder, comienzo a fastidiarme

-¡PUES LA PUERTA ESTA MUY ANCHA, TE PUEDES IR CUANTO QUIERAS TTEBAYO!…nadie te detiene

-¿Naruto-kun que es tan malo como para que no puedas decirlo? (dijo el mayor de los Uchiha mientras se ponía junto a su hermano) ¿qué hiciste?

-N-no se trata todo de mi…es Gaara…eso es solo algo de nosotros…

-Naruto… (Interrumpió el pelirrojo) está bien, tarde o temprano alguien tenía que saber…

-Pero Gaara

-El decirlo o callarlo no hace la diferencia, pude darme cuenta de eso hace rato…mi miedo no se ira nunca….haga lo que haga no se ira….

-Gaara eso

-Además…sería bueno ahora que Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji están aquí, ellos tampoco saben todo lo que ocurrió cuando estuvimos en Alemania

-¿Estás seguro? (dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del pelirrojo)

-S-si…será la única vez que hablemos de esto...estaré bien, ¿confías en mi cierto? (dijo con una débil sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por el rubio el cual al poco tiempo depositó un pequeño beso sobre los labios del pelirrojo mientras ciertos azabaches apretaban los puños)

-Gaara y yo hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cinco años (comenzó a relatar el rubio) cuando cumplí nueve años mi madre murió, los padres de Gaara se aliaron con mi padre y decidieron hacer un viaje de negocios a Alemania un año después, nos quedaríamos en Alemania solo cinco años…solo habían pasado tres años…Gaara y yo teníamos trece años y para ese entonces estábamos más unidos como amigos, él y yo íbamos a la misma escuela de clase alta, pero a pesar de pertenecer a la clase alta nos sentíamos fuera de lugar, por ello a veces solíamos escaparnos a algún parque o a comer por ahí, nos gustaba hacerlo seguido (decía el rubio sonriendo) acostumbrábamos a ir un parque que tenía una fuente enorme, uno de esos días nos quedamos dormidos entre los arbustos y cuando despertamos ya era de noche…si no mal recuerdo eran como las once, iba a llamar a Kakashi pero recordé que no traía mi celular, de echo durante nuestras salidas ni Gaara ni yo lo cargábamos por que no queríamos ser molestados, decidimos caminar hasta mi mansión que era la más cerca, nos fuimos por las calles más aluzadas, cuando estábamos justo en la esquina de mi mansión dos tipos se pusieron frente a nosotros…


	11. Chapter 11

-Gaara y yo hemos sido amigos desde que teníamos cinco años (comenzó a relatar el rubio) cuando cumplí nueve años mi madre murió, los padres de Gaara se aliaron con mi padre y decidieron hacer un viaje de negocios a Alemania un año después, nos quedaríamos en Alemania solo cinco años…solo habían pasado tres años…Gaara y yo teníamos trece años y para ese entonces estábamos más unidos como amigos, él y yo íbamos a la misma escuela de clase alta, pero a pesar de pertenecer a la clase alta nos sentíamos fuera de lugar, por ello a veces solíamos escaparnos a algún parque o a comer por ahí, nos gustaba hacerlo seguido (decía el rubio sonriendo) acostumbrábamos a ir un parque que tenía una fuente enorme, uno de esos días nos quedamos dormidos entre los arbustos y cuando despertamos ya era de noche…si no mal recuerdo eran como las once, iba a llamar a Kakashi pero recordé que no traía mi celular, de echo durante nuestras salidas ni Gaara ni yo lo cargábamos por que no queríamos ser molestados, decidimos caminar hasta mi mansión que era la más cerca, nos fuimos por las calles más aluzadas, cuando estábamos justo en la esquina de mi mansión dos tipos se pusieron frente a nosotros…

FLASH BACK

-¿Porque tan solo Naruto-kun?

-¿Q-quien eres tu ttebayo?

-Zabuza, ¿Naruto-kun serias tan amable de venir conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-A dar un paseo

-¡NARUTO NO VA A NINGUN LADO! (dijo un pelirrojo mientras se ponía frente al rubio)

-No estoy hablando contigo mocoso, ¡hazte a un lado!

-No dejare que toques a Naru (dijo mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente)

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?, tengo ordenes de llevarlo conmigo, así tenga que arrancarlo de tus brazos muertos él vendrá conmigo

-Yo…yo tomare su lugar

-¿Por qué harías algo como eso?

-Es mi mejor amigo

-Mocoso esas cosas patéticas como la amistad no sirven de nada en el mundo real, aunque sería interesante jugar contigo

-¡Entonces llévame! pero deja ir a Naru

-No puedo hacerlo, ordenes son ordenes, y ya basta de charlas (dijo mientras tomaba al pelirrojo del brazo para hacerlo a un lado, cargo al rubio como si de un costal se tratase, estaba dispuesto a llevárselo pero no contaba con que Gaara se le iría encima, el pelirrojo tomó distancia para poder correr y brincar para caerle en la espalda, se aferró fuertemente mientras lo mordía, dicho acto hizo que soltara al rubio el cual cayó al suelo)

-¡NARUTO CORRE!

-¡GAARA! NO

-¡QUE CORRAS! (Dijo interrumpiendo)

-¡IRE POR OTO-SAN!

Dicho esto el rubio hecho a correr sin mirar atrás, debía apresurarse, tenía que avisar que Gaara corría peligro

-¿Con que Gaara eh? (dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello) tú te lo buscaste, vendrás conmigo (dijo para después darle un golpe en la nuca el cual lo dejo inconsciente, después de eso lo cargo como si de una princesa se tratase y camino como si nada por la acera mientras silbaba)

Naruto llevo a su padre así como a los guardaespaldas que trabajaban al servicio de su padre al lugar de los hechos, sin embargo al llegar no había rastro alguno ni de Gaara ni del atacante

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Luego de eso mi padre dio aviso a la familia de Gaara así como a la policía (dijo el rubio mientras bajaba la mirada) yo dije todo lo que sabía, di su nombre y una descripción, todos quedaron horrorizados al descubrir que se trataba de Zabuza Momochi líder de la mafia alemana, a pesar de ser japonés se hizo lugar en Alemania ya que de joven fue adoptado por el líder de dicha mafia, en fin, los días pasaban y no teníamos noticia alguna, no pedían rescate, no llamaban, simplemente nada, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, yo me sentía culpable por haberlo dejado, mi intención era pedir ayuda…pero llegue tarde…dos semanas después, justo en medio de la noche el timbre de mi mansión sonó, mi padre fue a abrir mientras yo le seguía de cerca, tirado al pie de la puerta, atado de pies y manos, amordazado y completamente desnudo, estaba Gaara, todos nos quedamos helados al verlo, su mirada estaba perdida, su cuerpo golpeado, estaba en shock, cuando mi padre lo cargo para meterlo Gaara comenzó a temblar y a llorar, me dolió verlo de esa manera, sentí que había sido mi culpa, eso debió de haberme pasado a mí no a Gaara, él se sacrificó por mí, lo violaron de una manera cruel y despiadada, yo debí pasar eso

-Naruto… (Dijo el menor de los Uchiha en susurro)

-Después de eso Gaara no salía de su habitación, no hablaba, no comía, no dormía, solo lloraba y gritaba, ese es el porqué de sus ojeras (dijo mientras miraba a los Uchiha) y ese es el por qué no quiero que le llamen mapache, ¿no es gracioso cuando sabes el por qué verdad teme? (dijo con ligero odio) me dolía verlo así, durante un tiempo ni siquiera yo podía acercarme a él por que lloraba, me decía que no lo tocara (dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al pelirrojo a la par en que ambos derramaban lagrimas) al igual que él yo deje de comer, yo me la pasaba prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día afuera de su cuarto, una noche escuche que lloraba de nuevo, pero esta vez me llamaba, gritaba mi nombre, así que entre, al principio no pude hacer nada más que llorar al verlo tirado en el suelo mientras se rasguñaba los brazos, lo llamé por su nombre pero no me miraba, solo decía "Naruto me siento asqueroso, ayúdame….tengo mucho sueño", corrí hasta él para abrazarlo, en esa ocasión no me rechazo, lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, desde ese día solo yo podía acercarme a él, nadie más que yo entraba a su cuarto, por ello tampoco salí de ahí por varias semanas, conforme los días pasaban lo hice comer, logre hacerlo hablar, logre que sonriera y que durmiera al menos veinte minutos cada ocho horas, días después sus padres murieron en un accidente, mi padre asegura que fue obra de Zabuza pero nadie pudo demostrarlo, el tío de Gaara y mi padre decidieron que era tiempo de volver a Japón, y así fue, volvimos, mi padre y Temari la hermana de Gaara pensaron que el volver le haría bien a Gaara, pero no fue del todo así, Gaara cambio drásticamente, agarró un odio profundo hacia todos los hombres a excepción de mí, se volvió cruel y despiadado, demostraba su verdadero yo ante mí, Gaara ingresó a Konoha, en cambio yo preferí entrar a una escuela pública, ahí conocí a Shikamaru, Kiba, y todos los demás…cuando tenía un mes en la escuela justo a la hora de salida unos tipos estaban golpeando a Kiba, yo me metí a defenderlo y desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, él me presento a Shikamaru y por Shikamaru conozco el mundo de la mafia, su padre y él mío también fueron buenos amigos, en fin, dos meses después de eso, los chicos y yo íbamos de salida, solo avanzamos tres cuadras fuera de la escuela cuando unos autos negros nos cerraron el paso, de ellos se bajaron unos diez tipos, todos con armas en mano, dijeron que venían por mí, Shikamaru me defendió, Shikamaru perdón (dijo mientras le miraba) sé que ese día mi padre y yo te dijimos que esos tipos nos habían amenazado antes por dinero, pero no es así, ellos eran de la mafia alemana

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? (dijo molesto el Nara)

-Por qué no quería meterlos en todo, ellos vienen por mí

-¡Naruto! ¿Y yo que? ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí?

-Gaara…no quería que supieras, lo que te paso fue mi culpa…yo

-¡NO! ¡YO FUI POR QUE QUISE! ¡YO ME OFRECI! ESTARIA DISPUESTO A HACERLO DE NUEVO (dijo el pelirrojo mientras lloraba) no me ocultes algo como eso….por favor…

-Gaara (dijo Sai en un leve susurro, él se esperaba cualquier otra cosa, ¿pero nunca algo como eso, qué clase de monstro le hace algo como eso a un niño?, se sentía impotente, molesto, ahora tanto él como los demás sabían el porqué de muchas cosas)

-¿Entonces tu salida de la escuela pública no fue solo por la muerte de tu padre verdad? (pregunto el Inuzuka)

-Así es ttebayo, quiero estar cerca de Gaara por si algo ocurre

-Pero Naruto ahora prácticamente estas solo, bueno tienes a tu escolta y a Kakashi pero tu padre no está (dijo el Nara en tono serio) joder…eres problemático…deberías volver a la escuela pública, yo podría cuidarte ahí

-No ttebayo, he hecho la rutina, llevo un plan

-Entonces no me queda de otra, me transferiré a Konoha (dijo el Nara mientras se ponía de pie)

-No, no es necesario

-Naruto, somos amigos, tu nos has salvado el pellejo muchas veces, te metí a mi mundo, protegerte es lo menos que podemos hacer, hablare con mi padre ahora mismo para que más tardar pasado mañana me cambien a Konoha, me llevare a Kiba conmigo

-Momento (dijo el menor de los Uchiha) hay algo que no entiendo

-¿Qué? (dijo el Nara)

-Si tú eres el hijo del líder de la familia japonesa, ¿quiénes son ellos? (dijo mientras señalaba a Kiba y Chouji) ¿y por qué si tienen tanto poder e influencias están en una escuela pública?

-Estamos en esa escuela por las misma razones por las cuales Naruto estaba en una, odiamos a la alta sociedad, somos personas sencillas sin necesidad de escuelas privadas, las escuelas públicas son mejores que Konoha, en ellas conoces a tus verdaderos amigos, no hay etiquetas o restricciones, solo eres tú mismo, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, ellos son descendientes del escuadrón de asesinos especiales de mi clan, y también son mis mejores amigos

-Será mejor que se duerman ya, es tarde y supongo que mañana tienen muchas cosas que hacer ¿no? (dijo el Inuzuka mientras se aproximaba a la salida) Shikamaru

-Si…bien, pueden quedarse aquí, por la mañana les traeré algo de ropa así como uniformes de Konoha (dijo mientras él y Chouji caminaban hacia la puerta) Uchiha (dicho esto ambos azabaches le miraron) no causen problemas, les sugiero que se relajen y piensen bien en donde se han metido, si gustan pueden no ser parte de esto, pero al hacerlo deberán romper todo tipo de lazos o vínculos con cualquiera de nosotros (dijo mientras salía)

Ahora solo estaban Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, los primeros solo se dedicaban a mirarse mientras los Uchiha pensaban en que debía decir, toda la información recibida había sido demasiada, joder, ellos que se quejaban por lo de Itachi sin saber que Gaara y Naruto tenían una peor parte

-N-Naruto yo… (Dijo el menor de los Uchiha) ¿Puedo hablar contigo?…a solas

-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ttebayo

-Prefiero hablar a solas

-Está bien Naruto (dijo el pelirrojo) ve.

-¿Seguro? (dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del pelirrojo con ambas manos, dicho pelirrojo asintió mientras sonreía, el rubio deposito un pequeño beso en los labios del pelirrojo para luego ponerse en pie; ambos azabaches cerraron los puños ya que aún no se acostumbraban a ver esos actos entre ellos) vamos teme, hablemos afuera

Una vez fuera de la habitación

-Naruto yo… lo siento, yo no sabía nada

-El juzgar antes de conocer, es lo que más odio, y es lo que la alta sociedad tiene a mares

-Naruto

-No (dijo interrumpiendo) no queremos tu lastima, lamento haberte metido en esto, no te preocupes le diré a Shikamaru que los deje fuera

-¡Escúchame joder! (dijo el azabache mientras lo tomaba por los hombros) no siento lastima, siento admiración por ambos, nunca me imaginé algo como eso, en verdad lo siento, yo me uniré a ustedes

-Teme tú…

-Usuratonkachi, deja de llamarme así... mi decisión está tomada, sé que Sai hará lo mismo que yo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Sai ama a Gaara, sé que tratara de cuidarlo

MIENTRAS TANTO

-¿Que me ves? (decía un pelirrojo mientras una venita palpitante se formaba en su sien, ¡maldición! ¡Ese jodido azabache le sacaba de sus casillas!)

-Con lo que me acabo de enterar

-Sai ahórrate tu lastima (interrumpió el pelirrojo) así como tus palabras de aliento, no me sirven, lo único que necesitó es a Naruto

-¿Me dejas hablar? (dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba junto al pelirrojo, dicho acto hizo que Gaara temblara ligeramente por la cercanía del otro) lo siento, no te hare nada (dijo mientras se hacía para la orilla de la cama) Gaara yo…te amo aún mas

-¿Q-qué?

-Quiero que me necesites a mí y no a Naruto-kun, hare lo posible para que me elijas a mí, quiero ser aquel que te brinde seguridad y tranquilidad, quiero abrazarte como Naruto-kun lo hace, quiero cuidarte, besarte, quiero que solo me pertenezcas

-¿E-estás loco?

-No, solo enamorado

-Idiota

-Algún día lograre que me ames, mientras eso sucede yo te cuidare

El pelirrojo solo bajo la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, segundos después su rubio amigo y el otro Uchiha entraron….

-Hazlo (dijo el rubio mientras empujaba al menor de los Uchiha)

-Ya voy, no tienes que empujarme usuratonkachi… Ejem…cof cof…Gaara…yo…lo siento

-No te preocupes Uchiha, está en tu naturaleza, MALDITO, bipolar, pervertido y gay

-Bastardo… (Dijo Sasuke en susurro, joder el que se disculpaba y el otro que lo agredía, ¿que no sabía que las disculpas de un Uchiha deben apreciarse por que ocurren una vez cada mil años?)

-Nee, Nee tratemos de dormir ttebayo (decía el rubio mientras se metía a la cama con el pelirrojo) teme mañana tenemos una junta importante

-Naruto-kun tiene razón

-Hmp

Ambos Uchiha estaban a punto de meterse a la cama cuando…

-¿Que mierda hacen ttebayo?

-¿Dormir? (dijo sarcástico el menor de los Uchiha)

-Ja ja, muy gracioso teme…al sillón

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si la cama es muy amplia usuratonkachi! En ese caso vete tú al sillón

-Yo me quedare con Gaara, yo te conseguí un lugar donde pasar la noche, así que al sillón

-Vete tu Dobe

-Teme

-Usuratonkachi

Varios insultos después…se podían ver una pila de cojines dividiendo la cama por la mitad

-Pobre de ti teme donde cruces la línea de los cojines ttebayo, lo mismo va para ti Sai, en lo personal me caes bien, pero si por laguna razón despiertas de este lado te corto las bolas

-Si, si

-Hmp

EN OTRO LUGAR

El constante sonar de su celular lo había despertado ya entrada la noche, ahora mismo se debatía por en encontrar el botón para responder

-¿Bueno? ¿¡ITACHI!

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Lamento mi tardanza, como han visto, deje cuatro capítulos con motivo de disculpa, he tenido mucho trabajo y ello no me ha permitido actualizar, trataré de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, de igual manera dejaré mas de un capitulo.


End file.
